Starting Over Again
by MaryAnne741
Summary: When a letter changes everything....is there a second chance?
1. Default Chapter

Please note that this is an AU story. The story picks up at an evening after the Gazebo scene and it goes from there. Please trust me, even if things look a bit strange at the beginning. I know where I want to lead this story! Also, the timeline is changed a bit at some points, but I tried to synchronize the events with historical facts. So enjoy the story, and let me know what you think!

I want to say a big thank you to my wonderful beta, Jessica for all the helpful suggestions, corrections and encouragement most of all!

**Chapter 1. **

_3 September 1937_

The moon was shining bright in the skies surrounded by a bunch of stars giving a magical glow to the von Trapp Villa's garden. It was on one of those early fall evenings when Maria and the Captain were resting in the garden, enjoying the view, but mostly each others' company. The date of their wedding was inevitably nearing, and both of them were getting excited about their new life together. Sitting on a bench and holding each other close they didn't say a word, just simply enjoyed the evening.

"Maria" Georg softly stroked Maria's cheek who was resting in his arms. Maria turned her head to face him.

"Yes?" She softly asked.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked her gently.

"That by this time in three weeks I will be your wife, and you and I will be in Paris on our honeymoon. It's like a dream for me, Georg. I have never been out of Austria. Seeing Paris itself would be a great adventure, but doing all these things with you my love, will surely be the most wonderful time of my life." She replied all the while looking into his eyes and added: "It has been wonderful so far. Everything seems to be too perfect to be true. I mean you and I, sitting here and planning our wedding and our life together." She said and reached up with one hand to gently caress her fiancé's face.

"You are not dreaming Maria. I can assure you. This is the reality, our reality. I love you more than anything; you are the meaning of my life. Please keep this in your mind, always." As he spoke, he slowly placed his lips on hers and they shared a deep long lasting kiss. As their kiss deepened Maria was overwhelmed by the emotions and feelings the kiss awoke in her. This sensation was a bit new, and to her surprise she felt a need for more. She didn't want him to stop, feeling his hands caressing her back, her sides all the while holding her as close as he could urged her to respond to all these with a passion that she never knew it had existed in her. He didn't want to stop either, she tasted so sweet, her skin was soft and her responses and reactions to his touches made him hunger for her even more. In the back of his mind he knew that they had to stop before things were getting out of control and he would lose all his self-control. They had gotten too far, he realized and reluctantly he broke the connection between them. Maria looked at him, her look reflected disappointment, and her eyes were filled with desire.

"Maria, I'm sorry...." He said a bit out of breath noticing how far they had gotten.

"Please don't apologize." She smiled her heart beating heavily. "We have to be patient only for a little while." She added.

Her response surprised Georg. At the beginning of their relationship Maria seemed to be rather shy when he tried to make a step ahead. Now she was filled with desire, and she seemed to be more than comfortable with his touches and caresses. She was amazed by her own reaction. Since the moment of their very first kiss in the gazebo, some fears and worries had been consuming her thoughts. She didn't know much about the physical part of a relationship and this had caused her to feel uneasy sometimes. But this uneasy feeling was gone for tonight. She felt a longing for more to feel his touches and kisses on every part of her body.

For a while they sat on the bench trying to cool down without saying a word. They both knew that tonight a boarder line had been crossed. Georg was the one who broke the silence.

"Maria? Darling, I have to tell you something. I wanted to do so earlier, but then... let's just say that you distracted me." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Maria couldn't help blushing at his comment.

"Uhm?" Maria turned in his arms to face him.

"Tomorrow, I will have to go to Vienna to attend some business." He let out the information waiting for Maria's reaction.

"But, why? I mean for how long are you going to be gone?" She asked, her voice a bit confused.

"Only for 5 days, Maria. It won't be long. And think of the fact that we are going to get married in two weeks. 5 days are not a lifetime." He said and gently stroked her face.

"I know. We have many years ahead of us. But I'm missing you already." She said and kissed him on his lips. When they parted Georg gently caressed her face.

"Come my love. It's getting late. We should go inside." He took her by the hand and they started walking towards the house.

Slowly, they went upstairs and stopped in front of Maria's room. She smiled at him and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Good night Georg. I will see you tomorrow before you leave." She said and looked into his eyes.

Georg pressed his lips on hers and if the kiss they had shared an hour ago was passionate, then this one surely sent more jolt of pleasure down their spines. The two lovers didn't want to part and instead of breaking the connection between them the embrace became even more heated. Maria felt all her senses giving in to him. There was only one thing she wanted at the moment, to be his completely. Her body and soul longed to be consumed by him as the fire inside her rose. She gasped in surprise when she felt his arms around her picking her up and carrying her inside. She didn't protest. His strong arms carried her to the bed and laid her gently down. She felt his lips on hers, while his fingers started unbuttoning her dress. Georg stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"Maria, is this really what you want? As much as I want you, I don't want to force you to do anything." He said.

"There isn't anything else I would rather do, Georg." She replied smiling and pulled him downwards so that their lips met. He took it as a sign to go on that she was equally ready to consummate their relationship.

Maria opened her eyes a few hours later and a soft smile crossed her face as she felt Georg's strong arms around her. She snuggled closer to him, enjoying the safety and security she had never felt before. He had made her feel loved, wanted and needed. His guidance had helped her along the way, and she couldn't be grateful enough to him for being so gentle with her and for making this first time as special as possible. It was a magical night, and she didn't regret their actions at all. She felt happy and content. Reaching up, she gently caressed his face. Opening his eyes slowly he placed a kiss on Maria's head.

"Why are you awake?" He asked her so softly while pulling her even closer.

"I'm so happy Georg. I cannot sleep." She answered. Her response made him softly laugh. He took a moment to study her face in the moonlight. Obviously, she looked happy, but was she really? He knew that he had been the first man in her life and these actions might have been taken too early. Maybe they should have waited until they were married. He felt a bit guilty for taking advantage on a young woman's innocence. He would have been the stronger one, putting an end to the heated embrace. But it was too late, he had lost all of this self-control and finally they both had given in. Not that he had regretted anything, the night was perfect in every means, he felt happy and complete, but the worries he had for Maria didn't leave his mind.

He gently stroked her face and let out a deep sigh. Maria sensed that something was wrong.

"Georg. What's the matter? Are you not happy? I mean, is there anything I did wrong?" She said, while a few tears welled in her eyes. He didn't respond for a moment. Maria sat up in the bed, all the while trying not to look at him. She felt hurt and sad. "_What did I do wrong?_" She thought to herself. Georg sensed that his reaction had not been in compliance with his intentions, and Maria had misunderstood what he just had tried to point out. Sitting up next to her, he gently touched her shoulder.

"Maria, I'm sorry." He said and put his arms around her. "I didn't mean it that way. Of course, I am happy. I have never been happier, my love. I'm only worried about you darling. Yes, tonight has been perfect, you have been wonderful. I only cannot bear the thought that you may wake up tomorrow or the day after and regret our actions of tonight. I wanted our first night together to be very special, something that you will remember all your life." He responded while placing tiny kisses on her cheek.

"Georg, it has been special and surely I will remember it for the rest of my life. You have made me loved, wanted and needed. I have never felt this way before. I love you." She said and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I love you. More than you will ever know." He responded when their lips parted. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her down back to the pillows.

Morning came and soon it was time for Georg to leave for Vienna. None of them were happy to see him go, but all of them knew that this time it would be only for a short time. Georg said goodbye to his children, before they were off to school. He promised them to bring souvenirs from Vienna. Once again alone with his young Maria, he hugged her close to him. While in the midst of their embrace he was amazed by the fact that now she was completely his.

"I will be back on Thursday, Maria." He said softly.

"I know, but do you mind if I miss you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"No, I don't... of course I don't." He laughed. "I will miss you too, more than anything." He added before he broke the embrace and walked to his car.

"Take good care and have a safe trip." Maria said as Georg got on his car. She blew a kiss to him and waved goodbye. She knew that it was no use to be sad, it would be only for 5 days, but her misgivings told her something else.

In the next few days she tried to keep herself busy. She had appointments with the dressmaker, ran various errands in town to do the final arrangements for the wedding. As busy as she was in the mornings with her errands, and also in the afternoon once the children were back from school, she was lonely in the evenings. She took long walks in the garden, but without her fiancé everything seemed to be different. She longed for him, to be near him to feel his kisses and his arms around her. Like a little schoolgirl she counted the days until Georg was supposed to come home.

The day of his return was almost there, when something unexpected happened. She spent her afternoon with the children, helping them with their homework when Frau Schmidt delivered her a letter that had been express mailed from Vienna. As much as she tried to figure out who the sender was, she had no idea who that Frau Yvonne von Wittelsbach could be. She opened the envelope and as she started reading the letter from this unknown woman, she felt the blood leave her head. She almost fainted at the site. The information the letter contained was more than she could bear. It sounded as if everything was taken away from her. She couldn't put together the picture how it all happened. She tried to stay strong for the children's sake, but how could she cope with the fact that Georg had cheated on her, and had decided to marry this Yvonne von Wittelsbach instead of her. The tone of the letter was clear; she had no place in Georg's life anymore. He had gone to Vienna, had met this woman who he had known for long, and they had decided to get married. Also, this woman clearly told her that she should be out of the Villa before Georg came back from Vienna. She felt her heart breaking at the news. She had given him everything, her body and soul was completely his. She reached for the telephone to place a phone call. She wanted to reach Georg to hear those words, as painful as they were, directly from him. After a few unsuccessful attempts she simply gave it up. Her thoughts wandered over to the children. How shall she tell them about the news? Her world was falling apart and her future was unclear. While pondering the situation back and forth, a soft knock on the door brought her back to the present. She arranged herself a bit, and went to answer the door. She tried to smile when she saw Liesl in the doorway.

"Sorry for waking you up from your afternoon slumber, but this telegram is for you. It's from father." The girl said and handed Maria the folded paper. She tried to do her best to hide her tears and fears. Liesl noticed that something was wrong, and that Maria needed this time alone. Without being noticed, she simply slipped out of the way.

Maria's hands were trembling as she opened the folded paper. As clearly as the letter instructed her to leave the Villa, this short telegram with its plain words made her see that she didn't belong there. She read it 10 times, because it was beyond her belief how Georg could be so cruel on her.

"_Leave the Villa, Maria STOP Getting married to Yvonne STOP. Georg". _

That was too much for her, she couldn't understand how that intelligent man, her loving and gentle fiancé, the love of her life, could do such thing? The letter had reasoned the decision by mentioning their social standing and the future of the children. A poor little nothing like her couldn't obviously be a good mother and wife to someone in the upper class. The upper class abandoned her. She knew that some people had not really accepted Georg's decision, but he had always assured her of his true and honest feelings. The letter and the telegram, and their content came as a cold shower for her. _"Okay, I'm going to leave, if this is what he wants. But how and when? How shall I say goodbye to the children?" _ The thought of the children made her realise how hard it was going to be. She couldn't bear the situation of hugging them one more last time, telling them that she was never going to be back. She decided to leave after putting them to bed. Arranging her thoughts one more time, she sat down to her desk and started writing a letter.

"_My dearest children, _

_Please forgive me. These are the hardest lines that I have ever written. It's not easy to find the right words how to explain you what happened and why things have changed so suddenly. Believe me, it's not easy for me to leave you, but we all know that this will be best for everyone. The Lord has led me to this place where for the first time of my life I experienced how it feels like when you have a real family. Thank you for accepting me in the first place so quickly after my arrival here. I love you all so dearly, and I will never forget you, nor will I ever forget the things we have done together. I will carry these memories with me all along the way. Please do the same! Maybe some of you are still very young to understand, but please know that it's the best for everyone. I thought that I belonged here, but things have changed and those made me realise that this was not my place. It was not my place to be your mother, and the wife to your father. I did my duty; I prepared you for a new mother, and made you reunite with your father. I am sure you will all be very happy. Please keep your faith in God, and remember to be cheerful all the time. _

_I am closing for now... please never forget what I have taught you. _

_All my good wishes are with you. _

_Good-bye! _

_Maria." _

As she signed her name on the bottom of the note, she dropped a few tears on the paper. She couldn't help with her tears. She stood up, but couldn't contain the position and collapsed next to her bed. She let out all her tears before she slowly walked to her wardrobe and started placing her clothes into her bag. _„Everything was way too perfect to be true. Fairy tales doesn't exist." _She thought to herself.

The afternoon hours slowly proceeded and soon it was time for dinner. Maria was a strong person; she didn't let the children sense anything. During dinner she was just as cheerful as ever, the children even made her sing and play a few games with them before it was bedtime. She read the bedtime stories to Marta and Gretl just as usual.

When she made sure that all the children were in bed and all her belongings were safely placed in her bag, she slowly approached Liesl's room again and placed her note on the doorstep. She removed the engagement ring from her finger and put it on the desk in Georg's study. There she looked around once more, one last time and remembered the other night when they were cuddling here on the couch looking into the flames of the fireplace.

After descending the stairs she left the house. From the gate she looked back one more time, tears filled her eyes. She didn't know where to go or what to do with her life. She possibly couldn't go to the abbey that was out of the question. But where to go then? What to do now?

To be continued....

As I said things might look a bit strange. But please trust me! In the meantime I would like to know what you think, so please leave a little review.


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkness of the night Maria found herself on the way to the railway station. At the information desk she asked about the first possible train that she could take without caring about where it was going to lead her. The first train in the evening was leaving for Innsbruck she was told. She purchased the tickets and boarded the train. Her mind was confused, and she hoped to wake up soon from this nightmare. She was alone in the train department for the long hours of her trip. She was pleased not to have any company at the moment. Her thoughts hopelessly wandered back to the Villa. The thought of the children and their reaction broke her heart. She couldn't expel Georg from her mind, either. His wonderful blue eyes, his loving look came into vision while every part of her body was longing for his gentle caresses and kisses. _"Maybe it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have left so quickly, maybe there is an explanation for everything." _But then again she remembered the dreadful letter and then the short telegram she had received from Georg. Both instructed her to leave as soon as possible, before Georg would return.

"_I love you more than anything; you are the meaning of my life. Please keep this in your mind, always." _Georg's words were replaying in her head, how honest and true they had sound and how quickly those flattering words turned into a nightmare.

A few hours later the sun came out and the train pulled in the station of Innsbruck. Maria got off, but still she didn't know where to start her journey. She knew that she would need to find a job soon; her financial situation doesn't allow her to hang around for too long. Near the station she found a building with a sign saying inn. She went in to find out if there was a room for her to stay for a little while. The innkeeper, a lovely lady in her late 40s, came to assist her after she rang the bell.

"What can I do for you my daughter in this early hour?" She asked her friendly.

"I was wondering if I could find a room for a few days." Maria replied.

"Yes, we have vacancies at the moment. Please come in, my dear." She invited her in the friendliest tone. Maria complied and followed the lady inside. The woman gave her the key and Maria slowly went upstairs to her room. The woman took a long look at Maria and wondered what this young girl had gone through.

Once alone in her room Maria looked out the window but didn't notice anything of the outside world. 24 hours ago, she was a bride excitedly preparing for her wedding, and now she was a lonely and heartbroken woman. She felt exhausted, not only because of the long travel, but also her mental condition made her tired more than usual. After taking a refreshing shower she decided to get some rest, in the hope that it might be able to clear her mind and to enable her to think properly again. She slept for long hours and when she woke up she didn't know where exactly she was, when finally it dawned on her. Her mind was set to take a little walk; she knew she couldn't shut out the world. Nothing that had happened could be taken back; she had to live with the memory and the pain. The man she loved, had humiliated and hurt her. Besides these feelings, she was confused. Her emotions were mixed, on one hand she was angry with Georg and his cruel way to put an end to their relationship, but on the other hand the love she felt for him wouldn't go away either.

"You slept long, my daughter. Is everything alright with you?" The woman asked her when Maria finally went downstairs.

"Yes, I was very tired. I had a long journey behind me." Maria replied.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" The woman asked her in a very motherly tone.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry, I was thinking of taking a little walk." Maria responded.

"Without eating anything?" The innkeeper asked in surprise. "Come my daughter. You look very pale, you should eat something." She added. Maria softly nodded. She felt out of energy, but she highly doubted that any food would help her get over the sorrow. But the woman was so friendly, and if she wanted to start a new life, she surely would need new friends. They entered the kitchen and the woman put a plate in front of Maria with some fresh hot soup.

"My name is Helena Schneider." The woman reached out her hand to Maria. She took the woman's hand and replied. "My name is Maria Rainer." Her voice still sounded a bit tired.

"Please eat, Maria." Helena gently instructed her. Maria started eating her soup, and she had to admit that it really helped calm her nerves a bit.

"Where do you come from?" Helena asked. Maria was surprised by the woman's curiosity, but she was so friendly that it made impossible for her to refuse her approaching.

"I come from Salzburg." She said shortly. She didn't feel comfortable to talk about her past. Helena noticed the uneasy expression on the girl's face, so she stopped asking her.

"Helena?" Maria asked as she put down the spoon and swallowed. "You know I just came here, and I urgently have to find a job. Do you where I should inquire?" Maria asked.

"Oh, well my child. It depends on what kind of job you are looking for." Helena said.

"Actually, I graduated from teaching, but I don't necessarily insist on that. I would take any kind of job that came along." Maria replied. Helena tried to read the expression on Maria's face; the girl seemed to be in escape from something or from someone. There must be something in her past. She didn't want to push anything, but sensed the girl was in need for a friend.

"Maria, I'm looking for some help at the moment. It's not an easy job; it ranges from kitchen work to waiting on people in the dinning room, and other duties depending on the need. Do you have experience in this field?" Helena asked.

"Oh, well not really. For a year I was a school teacher in Salzburg, and then for a few months I looked after 7 children." As she mentioned 7, Maria felt a shot of pain spreading over in her body. _"They surely have found my note by now... "_ She thought. "But I'm sure I can learn everything." She added, her voice just above a whisper. Helena noticed the change in Maria's voice when she mentioned the 7 children.

"Well then, why don't we give each other a try? You can start working tomorrow, of course room and board is provided while you are working for me. As for today, please get some rest my child." Helena suggested, in a tone so friendly that it almost brought Maria to tears.

"Thank you, Helena." Maria softly nodded. "And thank you for the food. I already owe you so much." She added.

"Oh, nonsense." Helena laughed.

When Liesl woke up the next morning, the first thing she found was Maria's note on her doorstep. She opened the envelop and she almost screamed out „no" when she finished reading it. Quickly she ran to Maria's room, but all she could find was an empty room. She sat down on Maria's bed and started crying. The situation was something she didn't understand. Did her father hurt Maria? She couldn't put together what could have happened that made Maria leave them. It was hard on her, since she knew she had to share the news with her siblings.

All the other children started waking up, and the little ones automatically ran to their governess' room, but all they could find there was Liesl with tears in her eyes and holding the paper in her hands.

Marta's lips started trembling, as she sensed something was not all right.

"What happened? Where is Fraulein Maria?" She asked with fears.

"I don't know. She has left." Liesl replied and showed her sisters the piece of paper. By this time all the children were gathering in Maria's room, and Liesl share the content of the note with them. Tears were running down the faces, and they didn't understand how Maria could do that again, this time leaving them forever.

"When is father coming back?" Kurt asked.

"He is supposed to be home in the afternoon as far as I know. I wonder if he has anything to do with this." Liesl said, her face reflecting anger while hugging her youngest sisters to her.

A few hours later Captain von Trapp was nearing his house and his heart was filled with anticipation of seeing his children and Maria again. He had missed them so dearly; especially Maria and every part of his were longing to hold her in his arms again. A smile crossed his face as he thought of them getting married within 2 weeks.

He entered the house, but everything seemed to be unusually quiet. _"Where are they? Aren't they happy I am back?" _He thought in surprise. Taking the steps upstairs he decided to go and find them.

"Maria, children. Where are you hiding? Is this a joke? You know I'm not really for this hide-and-sick game." He said.

When the children heard their father arrive, they all stormed out of their rooms and ran to Georg, everyone trying to talk at the same time. Georg sensed that something was very wrong.

"Wait, wait... not at the same time please. Where is Maria?" He asked.

"Father, she has left." Liesl replied, her voice turning sad.

"What???" Georg was shocked. "I mean, why? What happened?" He had to take a seat.

"I don't know father. This is all what I have found. Besides, I gave her your telegram yesterday." Liesl replied and gave the note to her father.

"My telegram? I didn't send her anything." Georg asked in a surprised tone. What telegram was Liesl referring to? He felt that someone else's hand was involved in this that had made Maria decide to leave.

Georg read the note 5 times in a row, not wanting to believe what it contained. How did she mean it, that it was the best for everyone? Something surely had happened, but what? He looked at his children; all the 7 had tears in their eyes. He hugged them all to him. They were all what he had at the moment. The woman he loved and was about to marry had left him for a reason he didn't know. Not a single word was spoken, only the sound of soft sobbing broke the silence. When the children were put to bed, Georg slowly walked to Maria's former room. The room was empty; there was no sign of life in there. He sat down on the bed, and remembered the night when he had held her in his arms for the first time in that very bed. Tears were welling in his eyes, and he hoped that he would wake up and all these would only be a nightmare. _"Maria, I loved you. Why did you leave me?" _He didn't understand it, all he could think was Maria's beautiful eyes, the loving look she had on her face each time they would look at each other. He blamed himself for Maria's leaving. Maybe she had regretted their last night, something that he had been always afraid of. As he looked around in the room in search for a sign, his eyes laid upon a folded piece of paper on Maria's night table. With reserve he took the paper and unfolded it. He felt some wetness on the paper, which he identified as tears. A scream almost left his throat as he read those cruel words of the telegram. "_No... who was it_"??? The little piece of paper was still lying in his hand and he read it time and time again all the while trying to believe the cruel reality. He folded the paper and put it safely in his pocket.

Slowly he walked back to his chambers while coming to the realisation that he would never share this room with Maria. He looked around in his room before entering his study. A small shining piece lying on his desk caught his eyes. Approaching his desk he took the little shining piece of metal in his hand and kept it strongly in his palm. It was the engagement ring he had given to her after they had agreed to get married. There was no note for him though. He expected at least something, a little note from her with an explanation of her sudden leaving. This helpless feeling almost drove him crazy.

The next day he decided to do his best that was within his power to go and find Maria. First he wanted to check in the abbey. Ringing the bell he prayed silently to find her there, or at least some information. But when the reverend mother told him that she had not heard about Maria either, his hopes were reducing. A few tears made their ways down his cheeks and he couldn't hide them not even in front of the elderly nun.

Georg made his way home. _"What shall I do now? Where shall I find her?" _The pain over losing her was too intense for proper thinking.

In the next few days Georg was roaming about Salzburg looking for Maria everywhere, but there was no sign she had left behind. Maria seemed to have disappeared. Georg was already thinking of filing a report with the police. He had to find her one way or another. Sitting in the Cathedral he went into a prayer.

"_My Lord. Why did you take her away from me? I needed her, my children needed her. I love her. Please keep her safe and guide her back to me." _

To be continued....

Please leave a little feedback! If you do so, I promise to post Chapter 3 very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the lots of reviews! Chapter 3 is here

The next few weeks were very hard on Maria. As much as she tried to keep herself busy and try to forget about her past, those demons didn't want to leave her mind. She worked long hours in the inn, performing all her duties with compliance and resignation. If it was needed she cleaned the rooms, changed the sheets, washed the dishes in the kitchen or waited on guests. This life was different from the one she had imagined just a few weeks ago. Now she should be in Paris and someone else should be waited on her, changing her sheets and most of all her husband would be next to her pampering and caressing her. This is how she had always imagined it, but now she had to face reality.

The only good thing in her life at the moment was Helena, who was really a motherly person. She was always there if she needed to talk to someone, and Helena also liked Maria very much. She often wondered about the distant look in Maria's eyes, what did cause this young girl to run away from everything she had had in Salzburg. Maria didn't reveal much of her past to Helena, only hints of events were told, but Helena started putting together the puzzle, and also being a woman she quickly realized that Maria's sadness had something to do with a man.

In their little free time they used to go for walks and tried to enjoy themselves as much as they could. After those first weeks Maria started regaining some of her cheerfulness, and she found herself slightly smile again.

"Maria? Can I ask you a question?" Helena said while the two women were sitting on a bench at the lake.

"Yes." Maria answered with a lump in her throat.

"I have noticed that you are beautiful young girl. How come you never go out with anyone? An intelligent and beautiful girl like you should go out withâ.." Helena let out her words.

"Helena, please don'tâ." Maria started. Tears filled her eyes because she knew where Helena had wanted to lead the conversation. "I have my reasons." Maria swallowed. "I was deeply in love with someone, I was engaged and my life was like a fairy tale. Then everything changed, and my entire world fell apart. I ran away from it." Maria finished.

"Oh, I see. Sorry Maria. I didn't want to hurt you." Helena said with sympathy. She knew the girl's pain very well; she had gone through a few things in her life.

"Oh, it's okay. It's in my past. I'm ready to start a new life and I know that everything will be alright." Maria said sounding a bit more optimistic.

"Why don't we go for a little walk?" Helena suggested. Maria nodded but when she wanted to stand up a sudden dizziness came over her. Her face turned pale and she needed to sit down again.

"Maria, are you alright?" Helena asked as she took a hold of Maria's arm.

"I think I'm only tired. I only need a few minutes of rest and then we can go." Maria answered while some color returned to her cheeks.

In fact, in the next few days Maria didn't feel too well. Those dizzy spells came over her more and more frequently and often she had suffered from severe headaches. She couldn't eat much due to a strange feeling in her stomach and each time she started eating her stomach didn't really agree. Helena also noticed Maria's problems and often she tried to convince her to get some rest. She was always resistant saying that she had to make her living in the inn; she didn't want to live on anyone else's account.

"Maria, you should go and see a doctor. You are very pale and look very exhausted. Tell me, how many pounds have you lost?" Helena asked her as Maria was doing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Only a few maybe. It's most probably because of the workload and the lack of appetite I have because ofâ. Of what I told you about." Maria replied referring to her called off engagement.

"No, Maria. Don't protest! I don't want to you see you like this." Helena said and gave a piece of paper to Maria with the doctor's address. "Go and see him now. I can finish your work." Helena said and touched the young girl on the face. She was worried about her young friend. In fact, Maria was more than a friend to her. Their relationship developed to be a kind of mother-daughter one.

"Well, doctor?" Maria asked as the doctor took a seat on the other side of the desk. She felt her cheeks redden, still feeling embarrassed after the examination.

"Fraulein Rainer" The doctor paused. "You are going to have a baby." He trailed off the information to the young woman sitting in front of him.

"What? I meanâ." Maria's words failed.

"You are about 7 weeks along." The doctor finished.

"_7 weeks.. yes that could be true_". Maria reasoned while she felt tears welling in her eyes. It was about 7 weeks ago that she had left the Von Trapp Villa. She didn't know how to react. For a moment she simply starred at the spot on the floor, trying to recover from the shock. As the information started sinking in her she felt scared, terrified and confused. She had been almost ready to start a new life, but now this information had changed everything.

"Thank you doctor." She whispered, tears still filling her eyes.

Slowly she started walking to the inn. Mixed emotions were fighting for control in her head. What was she going to do now? So far it had been only her life, but now she was responsible for the child growing inside her. It was Georg's child. That very night a child was conceived from their love. "_Love? Did he love me at all? I loved him, and this child is the proof of that. But what about him? And what shall I do now?" _She was aware of her situation. Not owning a home and without having a proper job, the only thing she could give her child was her love.

When she reached the inn she tried to stay out of the way to meet anyone. She needed some time alone. Slowly she sneaked back to her room to settle her emotions. Sitting on the bed she felt losing all the control over the feelings, and she simply let them release. She dropped bitter tears. She was afraid of her future, terrified by the fact of her being with child. She was afraid of Helena's reaction, after all she was going to be an unwed mother, and obviously a woman who had sinned. Only now since the night she had felt guilty. _"How happy I would be now, if all these happened under different circumstances, if we were married now." _ She remembered how they had discussed the possibility of having more children and both of them had seemed to be thrilled about the idea. She did want to have this child more than anything, only the situation was too tough on her. She cried until she fell asleep. A soft knock on the door woke her up.

"Maria, are you in there?" Helena's soft voice was heard from behind the door. She would have to tell her about the news, and as painful as it was going to be, she was ready to face the situation even if Helena wanted to fire her. On a slow pace she walked towards the door to open it. Helena's heart almost broke at the sight of her. Maria's face was pale, her eyes red and swollen due to the large amount of tears she obviously had dropped.

"Maria. My dear, what happened?" She asked in fear. First Maria didn't say a word just motioned for Helena to come in.

"What did the doctor say? Are you seriously ill?" Helena's voice sounded worried.

Maria shook her head as she took a seat on the bed.

"Maria, talk to me! You know you can tell me everything my child." Helena begged her.

"The doctor said, he saidâ I meanâ "Maria's words failed. "I'm going to have a baby." She whispered hardly daring to say out the word. In the next moment her tears became a storm. Helena pulled her close and hugged her tightly, a reaction that surprised Maria. She had expected her to be angry with her.

"Sssh, everything will be alright. Everything." Helena comforted the young girl in her arms.

"But how? It's not something that could be taken back, nor the thing that I have done." Maria cried.

"Maria? Please tell me your story. I promise not to tell it to anyone. But if you want me to help you and support you, I have to know what happened. Please!"

"Was it the man you were engaged to?" Helena asked. Maria nodded in response.

Maria needed a moment to arrange her thoughts, but she knew that it was time to reveal her secret to the woman she loved as her mother. She felt that she could trust Helena, they had been such good friends, and at the moment there was no one she could turn to.

"Okay." She started with a slight smile crossing her face.

So she told her everything from the point she had entered the abbey to the day she had left the Von Trapp Villa. There was only one piece of information she didn't tell Helena, the name of the family. Helena was listening to her carefully on all what she had said, comforting her if needed, when her emotions took over again. When the story was finished she understood everything, why this stunning young woman had always been so sad, why her beautiful eyes had been shadowed by sadness.

"Helena, I loved him very much. I trusted him blindly. And all those things, the letter and the telegram came so unexpectedly." Maria finished.

"Maria, and you didn't even try to sort out things with him?" Helena asked.

"No, as clear as the instructions wereâ I left the house." Maria replied.

"I would understand if you decided to fire me now, Helena. I don't want to bring shame to your house" Maria let out her fears.

"Nonsense Maria. How could I let down my daughter?" Helena gently comforted her. "And besides I know your pain very well. Let me share my story with you." Helena took a deep breath.

"How old are you Maria?" Helena asked before she went into her story.

"I'm 23. Why?" Maria asked.

"You see I was 21, just a bit younger than you when it happened. There was a young and handsome man in my village that started making court to me, just the way it should go. I fell in love with him, oh so madly. I was young, and naïve. We got engaged and I was the most excited bride ever. We got married and my happiness was beyond any control. And then few weeks later he didn't come home. I received the news of him being killed in an accident." Helena's eyes were shining with tears. Maria gasped.

"My world had fallen apart into pieces; everything that I had believed in, or had hoped for was taken away from me. I suffered from a severe depression. I could hardly eat and breathe. I was lost without him, he was my significant other. Just when I decided to try to move on I found out that I was expecting. I eagerly anticipated the birth of my child, since this child was the only thing that remained me from him. My cheerfulness started returning, I experienced a real miracle, a new life growing inside me." Helena paused for a long moment. "But then after the 4th month I lost my baby." She finished with teary eyes as the memory came back. Maria gasped and put her hand on her stomach and caressed it gently.

"And worst came to worstâ I not only lost my child, but also I was never going to be able to get pregnant again. When the doctors told me the news, I thought I wanted to die. That was the point when I lost everything." Helena finished her story.

"I'm sorry, Helena. It must have been hard on you." Maria said in sympathy.

"What I wanted to make you see Maria, that you are lucky in a way. I know it's hard that you have lost the man you loved and you trusted, but you still have your child. Take care of this child, Maria. Your child is a true gift from God." Helena said and hugged Maria.

"Thank you. You are like a mother for me." Maria smiled.

"I have always wanted to have a daughter like you. You very much remind me of the younger myself." Helena said as she gently rubbed Maria's back.

After the conversation Maria felt much better. Not that her fears and worries had disappeared, but at least she was able to look at her life from a new point of view. Her hand rested on her stomach and she knew that even though she had lost her fiancé and the family she had always longed for, now she had this child that she can love more than anything.

"Helena, I'm still wondering about my future. You know I don't want to bother anyone and if I stay here, which I would really love to, I'm afraid I won't be able to work as much I do now." Maria said worried.

"Maria, please don't worry. We'll find out something for sure. Of course I will redo your work schedule by giving you less physical job. You are intelligent, you could do everything you wish." Helena comforted the young girl.

"I'll do my best. Thank you so much for everything." Maria smiled.

"It's okay, my child. Now please get some rest. You are exhausted and now you will need your energy more than ever." Helena smiled at Maria before she left her alone so that Maria could get her well-deserved rest.

To be continued

I know there might be too much drama in this story, but please trust me I know where it is going. Leave a little review and Chapter 4 will follow shortly!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

The next few weeks flew by quickly for Maria. Helena changed her work schedule by giving her less physical job. She needed someone to do the paperwork anyway, and now that Maria had taken over most of this job, Helena had more time to focus on the guest related issues. The fall slowly passed by and the first snowflakes in the streets announced the arrival of the winter. Maria's stomach started rounding and even though she missed Georg and the children terribly, the smile returned to her face. Helena kept her promise, she didn't tell anyone about Maria's condition and her past. When people asked her about who Maria was, she usually told them that Maria was her niece who had decided to live in Innsbruck. Maria was afraid of people's reaction, how they would react when they find out that she was an unwed woman expecting a child. The town community accepted Maria in their circles, and she was more than welcome in an activities in town. In fact, this stunning young woman amazed everyone and everyone was curious to find out who she really was.

The weeks quickly went by as Maria's pregnancy smoothly proceeded. Christmas was over and the near year, 1938 had arrived. Maria sat by the window on one of those evenings watching the snow gently falling down. The white flakes coming from above always calmed her nerves. Physically she was fine, the morning sicknesses were over and she eagerly anticipated the day when she would hold her newborn child in her arms. Mentally, she was slowly recovering, deep in her heart she felt a terrible pain that would never go away. Her hands were resting on her stomach and the sight of the small rounding made her slightly smile. Everything was quiet around her, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the peace of the winter night when a strange new sensation, a little movement coming from inside made her wake up.

"Oh, my God." She gasped and pressed her hand tighter to her stomach. She immediately knew what this new experience was. The soft kick paused and then it came again. Maria felt her eyes filling with tears. Automatically in her heart she wished Georg's presence beside her. "_Oh Captain, wish I could share all this with you_. _Your child has just made his first movements_." As happy as she was at the moment, a terrible fear and pain started consuming her mind. The thought of him tended to have this effect on her. _"How will I tell my child about his father when those questions will come up? How will I know how to answer them? How will I able to do everything on my own?" _ Maria had always been self-confident but in the situation like this she wished for some support. She wished her child's father beside her, to put his hand on her stomach to feel his child inside. Above them all she missed the von Trapp children. Often she wondered what they were up to, how they could cope with the new mother and their new life. _"Most importantly they are happy." _She tried to convince herself, while highly doubting this theory. She prayed for them every single night, and every single day she felt guilty for having left them again. Looking down at her stomach again, she smiled and said out aloud:

"I love you my child. I'm sure we will get along fine with each other. You are the meaning of my life and I will do everything for you."

There was some gossip around town about Maria, but most of the people didn't buy into them. They accepted Maria just the way she was, even accepting the fact that she was a long lost niece of Helena's. Soon they discovered Maria's hidden talents, namely her instant connection to children and music. Twice a week she gave music lessons at the local school and the children related to her immediately. She eagerly purchased all the baby items and clothes and rearranged her room for the new occupant. According to the doctor her condition was moving along smoothly and she had nothing to be afraid of. In fact, she was afraid more and more as her time of giving birth was nearing.

"Maria, come I have a surprise for you." Helena took Maria by the hand and pulled her out of the office.

"Where are you taking me?" Maria asked curiously. In fact, Helena led her to Maria's room. "Now close your eyes." She instructed. Maria obliged her heart beating quickly.

"You can open them." She heard Helena tell her and also she felt her moving her inside. Maria was breathless when she opened her eyes. While she had been working, Helena made arrangements for a baby bed to be delivered to her room. With wonderment in her eyes Maria went over to the little bed and softly caressed it with her fingers.

"Helena, this is beautiful." She had tears in her eyes. Helena walked over to the young woman and hugged her close.

"You know, I was afraid that you would get all the baby things before I could get you anything." Helena said.

"Thank you so much. I really don't know how I will ever be able to pay you back all the kindness and help you have given me." Maria looked up.

"You have already Maria, you have." Helena answered. She wanted to compensate the girl from all the misery she had gone through. She tried to do her very best, but she was aware of the fact that no matter how hard she tried, there was one thing she was never going to be able to give her. Maria's eyes and the look she had on her face told Helena that she still suffered from the heartache caused by that particular Sea Captain whose name was still unknown for Helena. Maria had never revealed the true identity of her former fiancé.

Maria was still amazed by Helena's present and she couldn't remove her eyes from the little bed.

"Maria?" Helena softly touched the young woman on the shoulder.

"Yes." Maria looked up at Helena.

"Maria, I have been thinking about you and your situation. I know that it's hard on you, but don't you think you should notify him about your condition? I mean he has the right to know that he is going to have a child with you." Helena let out her words.

"Right? No, Helena. Please don't speak of this issue again. This child is going to be mine. He has no rights at all. Didn't I have the right to sort out things with him? No, he clearly instructed me to leave the house. He was the one cheating on me, the one telling me to leave and making my life fall apart." Maria's voice sounded angry.

"Maria" Helena whispered. "Please calm down my child. I didn't mean it that way." Helena hugged Maria. "But how do you know that this whole letter and telegram wasn't just a misunderstanding?" Helena softly asked.

"A misunderstanding?" Maria asked in surprise. "You know if it were only for the letter, I surely would have stayed until he came back. But the telegram... his telegram made me realise that he never.. that he never..." Maria cried. "And besides he is surely married now. I cannot appear on his doorstep in this condition. What shall I tell him? To file a divorce and marry me instead because I am having his child?" Maria sobbed. "No I cannot do that to him, or to the children. I did what the best was for all of them." Maria answered, all the while trying to convince herself as well.

"It's okay, it's okay. Please know that no matter how you decide, I'll always here beside you. If you need any help Maria, please tell me." Helena comforted Maria.

"Thank you." Maria whispered.

The winter months soon were going into spring and Austria was facing a new enemy. The wind of the Anschluss had been hanging in the air for long, but no one had dared to think that it would finally take shape. But those demons arrived, marching through the cities and towns in Austria while some people were cheering out aloud in the streets greeting the German soldiers. Other people were withdrawing in their houses and estates shutting out the outside world and its happenings. Silently, only among themselves they dared to silently discuss these issues by bringing their own opinion to the surface, but in public they never dared to say a word out aloud. These happenings scared Maria, since she remembered how Georg had objected the German occupation. When it finally happened, she had a hard time keeping herself from writing a letter to him, sending him her words of comfort, but she knew she couldn't do so. Partly, she wanted to protect her child, and second she didn't want to bring any danger to the von Trapp house either. She tried to live her life the way she had done before, trying to stay away from the town as much as she could. She did her paperwork in the inn's office, also she went to give her music lessons twice a week with resignation, but she turned her head away when she saw people bowing to the Nazi's ideology. Helena also took in the news with resignation. Being a loyal Austrian her heart was in pain on the day when the German troops entered her home country. With shock they read in the papers and heard the news on the wires on people who had been deported to Nazi camps.

Maria tried to focus on her child in her stomach. She often wondered about the gender of her baby and what name she should give him or her. Her prayers went up every day and asked the Lord for a healthy baby. Her time was inevitably nearing and each little exercise was getting harder and harder for her. Helena put her on rest very often; she also stopped giving music lessons. The long walk and travel to the city center was too much for her very pregnant being.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Helena asked Maria while they were having lunch.

"Uhm, I think two more weeks. The doctor told me that I was due around 4 May." Maria answered and shifted so that she could sit more comfortable.

"It is getting uncomfortable, isn't it?" Helena asked.

"Oh yes. And you know, he or she is very active. I cannot get comfortable at night, either." Maria answered and stifled a yawn.

"Maria, why don't you lie down after lunch? You should rest. Just let me know if you need anything and I will bring it upstairs." Helena offered.

"Okay, I won't protest. I'll just take the morning paper, but I'm sure I'll fall asleep at the quarter of the first page article." Maria smiled.

Once in her room Maria made herself comfortable on the bed and opened the newspaper. Instead of finding some general information on the cover page, the headline caught her eyes and it made her breathless.

"_Captain Georg von Trapp and his family missing." _With trembling hands and her eyes wide-open Maria went on reading the dreadful article on the first page.

"_After having been offered a commission by the Navy of the Third Reich Captain von Trapp and his family are missing. They disappeared from their Villa in Salzburg late last night. The police are looking for 8 people, one adult, who is Captain von Trapp and his 7 children." _Maria was shocked. _"One adult and 7 children, one adult and 7 children" _Maria repeated. _"What about his wife? Isn't he married? The article doesn't mention his wife... what was going on then?" _She thought but simultaneously with her thoughts a sharp pain in her stomach made her drop the paper and she screamed out for help.

Helena heard Maria's scream and ran to the room immediately.

"Maria, oh my God. What's going on?" She asked, but she knew that the young woman's labor started. Maria grimaced with pain and bloody water stained her dress below her stomach area.

"It's too early, I still have some time... . I'm afraid. Please don't leave me, please." Maria took a hold of Helena's hand. While holding Maria's one hand Helena reached down for the paper on the lying on the floor. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the headline. _"Was this that caused her the shock? Captain von Trapp?"_ She gently wiped the sweat off Maria's forehead.

"The doctor will be here. Don't worry." Helena calmed her.

"Helena, if something happens to me, will you, will you take care of my child?" Maria asked her chin trembling.

"Ssssh... nonsense Maria. You will be fine." Helena comforted the young woman.

"How long doctor? How long do you think she has to do this?" Helena asked the doctor when Maria had been in labor for about 7 hours. She was getting tired and exhausted, and her energy level was on decrease. Helena didn't leave Maria's bedside, an action that Maria highly appreciated.

"Frau Schneider, with the first child it can take even longer. I don't know." The doctor replied while focusing on his task.

Two hours had passed and the baby still wasn't there. Maria could hardly cope with the cramps and the exhaustion she felt all around in her body. She clung to Helena's hand but in the back of her mind she wished it were Georg's strong hand she could cling to. She quickly abandoned these thoughts from her mind and focused on the doctor's instruction that commended her to give a big push. She complied with all her remaining strength and when the piercing baby cry was heard in the room her body sank back to the pillows. She inhaled sharply, but her mouth curved to smile.

"You made it, Maria. You made it." She heard Helena's voice.

"The baby?" She asked her voice sounding weak.

"You have a baby girl, Fraulein Rainer." The doctor said and placed the baby right into her arms. For a long moment she was speechless, just stared into the baby eyes. She was perfect, the most beautiful tiny little creature Maria had ever seen.

"Hello, my little daughter." She said among tears. "So Alexandra, I'm glad to finally meet you." She spoke to her baby and took her little hand in hers. Helena had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her eyes.

After making sure that both the baby and Maria were healthy Helena and the doctor left the room to give some privacy to the young mother.

"Can I get you something to drink, doctor?" Helena asked once outside.

"No, thank you." The doctor paused for a long moment. "Frau Schneider, is there anyone to be notified about this child's birth? I mean, the young mother surely has family and relatives... or are you her only living relative? What about the father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm her only relative. Her parents died when she was a child." Helena replied.

"And what about her husband? Or her... ?" The doctor asked.

"Doctor. Her past is not your business. This girl has gone through misery, now at least she has this child to care for. Every night I pray that the Lord shall lead her to a path of happiness." Helena replied.

"Oh, I see." The doctor nodded in understanding.

"How is the young mother?" Helena asked smiling as she silently sneaked back to Maria's room.

"I'm wonderful, only tired." Maria said looking up at the elderly woman. Helena sat down at Maria's bedside.

"She is beautiful, Maria." Helena said as she watched the baby sleeping in Maria's arms.

"She has her father's eyes." Maria had a lump in her throat. Helena didn't know how to react as she saw the tears in Maria's eyes. Obviously, she was still in love with that Sea Captain. If she knew his exact name and address, she would go to Salzburg and bring him here. But then again she remembered the newspaper article, and if her assumptions were correct then Maria's Sea Captain and Captain von Trapp was the same person.

"Maybe you should rest Maria. It has been a long and exhausting day." Helena said. Maria nodded and put the baby into the little bed next to her own.

"Helena? Will you please be Alexandra's godmother?" Maria asked as she put down her head on the pillow.

"Yes, Maria. It will be my pleasure. I'm honored to be her godmother. Good night to both of you." Helena said and silently sneaked out of the room.

To be continued....

Please leave a little review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the lovely reviews. I don't want to keep you waiting for too long, so here you have Chapter 5. Enjoy it!

**Chapter 5.**

The first weeks after the birth were kind of hard on Maria. It took her a while until her energy returned. Most of the time she felt physically weak and vulnerable. She loved her child more than anything, ever since the moment the little girl was placed in her arms, but as she looked at her child, her memories tended to go back to another time in a different life of hers. Her worries about the von Trapp family didn't go away either. She knew that Georg most probably had made the right decision by taking away his family from Austria.

Maria was busy around the inn and with her baby daughter and the outside world such as politics stopped to exist for her. She didn't care much about the political events of those days, even though the wind of danger was always hanging in the air as the summer of 1938 was passing by.

The morning sunlight peaked into Maria's room and the little baby's cry made Maria slowly open her eyes.

"Alexandra darling. You are up so early. Why don't you let your mother sleep in a bit?" She stifled a yawn while placing the baby against her chest for feeding. As she watched her daughter's face contently resting in her arms, she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Maria, I have to talk to you. Urgently." She heard Helena's voice.

"One moment please." She said and made herself presentable. "Come in."

Helena ran to her, her face reflecting fear and panic. Holding her daughter still in her arms Maria tried to read the other woman's expression.

"Maria. I have to tell you something." Helena whispered. "No one should hear us now, do you understand?" She urged her words to come out. Maria nodded and a wave of fear crossed her mind.

"Listen. We have to get out of here. You and I are in danger, and so is your baby." Helena said. Maria's face turned white.

"But how, I mean why?" Maria asked while cuddling the baby even closer to her.

"Since the Anschluss, I have been hiding Jews in the basement and helped them escape from Austria. Now the Nazis have discovered it. And this is not all Maria. A few months ago, a man called Captain Georg von Trapp filed a report with the police in Salzburg in search for his missing fiancé." Maria inhaled sharply upon hearing Georg's name leaving Helena's lips. Automatically she put her arms around the baby in protection.

"Maria, you were his fiancé, right?" Helena asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Yes. We were engaged, but what... ?" Maria couldn't finish her sentence, but tried to avoid any eye contact with Helena.

"Maria, the police have found you as well. And Captain von Trapp is missing, too. I saw the article on the floor before Alexandra was born. The police may think that you might be able to give them information on Captain von Trapp's and his children's whereabouts." Helena replied. "Do you understand what I mean? What it would mean if they found you here with Captain von Trapp's child?" Helena asked.

Maria nodded, but didn't dare to say a word. She looked down at her sleeping baby, and for her sake she knew they had to leave soon. Putting her child in danger like this was out of the question.

"Good. We have a few more hours, but we mustn't waste much time. I have already made the arrangements." Helena said.

"But where are we going? And how are we going to escape from them?" Maria asked in fear.

"Trust me. Just get yourself and Alexandra ready. We are leaving around noon." Helena said and hugged Maria.

The hours were slowly passing by as the two women and the baby sat in their train department on the way to Switzerland. Alexandra slept through the long hours of their journey without even realizing the new surroundings. Maria was deep in thoughts and the information Helena had given to her was about to sink in her. First they were going to arrive in Switzerland on fake papers. They are going to stay there for a few days, or a week maybe before they were heading for England to board a ship to America. "_America"_ She thought of this far away country and looked down at her sleeping baby. Helena had assured her that everything had been arranged, and once they arrived in America they would go to New England where Helena's uncle owned a farm. Her thoughts and worries wandered over to the von Trapp family. Helena's words about the report Georg had filed were replaying in her head. She couldn't help but feel guilty for hurting the man and the children she had loved more than anything. Helena might have been right about the letter being a misunderstanding, now she had to admit it as painful as it was. "_You stubborn woman_." She scolded herself and looked down at the baby in her arms. _"And now it's too late to do anything, we are leaving Austria, and no one knows where they are..." _She looked up trying to contain her tears and arrange herself, mostly for her daughter's sake. They had to get out of Austria and start a new life in safety and freedom and maybe some day the fate will give them a second chance.

With the time passing by she quickly recalled the information on her fake identity. Her name was Marianne Kutschera, a young widow with child; her husband had died about a month ago. Out of grief she was still wearing black clothes and Helena was supposed to be her mother. She looked up at the ceiling and went into a silent prayer. Helena saw the expression on Maria's face and gave her a reassuring look. They exchanged a quick look before the border inspectors came to check their passports. Helena gave both documents to them. The men took a long look at both papers before one of them turned to Maria and surveyed her long. His gaze made the air freeze in the department.

"How old is your child?" He asked.

"She is 4 months old." Maria gave a short answer.

"Where is your husband?" The other one asked.

"He died about 5 months ago." She answered and tear fell down her cheek.

"My daughter is still grieving, Sir. Please..!" Helena joined in the conversation.

"I see... and tell me ladies, where are you heading?" The first inspector asked.

"We are visiting relatives in Switzerland. They would like to see my grandchild and unfortunately they couldn't come to see us in Austria." Helena answered and gave a quick look to Maria.

"Well then.. have a safe trip. And take care of the baby." They said and left the train department.

None of them dared to say a word. The two women exchanged a reassuring look and a sigh of relief left both of them indicating that everything was all right and their first steps to freedom had been made safely.

"Let me hold _my grandchild." _Helena reached out her hand. Maria smiled and placed a little kiss on her child's face before handing the small bundle over to Helena.

_6 years later... _

The sun was shining bright on that wonderful spring day when Maria's train sped to Boston. In her mind she went through her list of things-to-do. She needed to go to the market place where she would take a look at the new materials and maybe would make a few orders for her tailor shop in Vermont. Then, she had an appointment with another dressmaker for new designs. And of course as first priority she had to get a little present for her daughter as well. Alexanda had been eager to accompany her mother to Boston, and had been disappointed when Maria had refused it. She had known how exhausting a business trip can be, especially for a little girl. The little dark haired girl was a miracle in Maria's life, always being there to put a smile on her mother's face. Maria's dreams and hopes lived on in her daughter. Each time she looked at the little girl, Maria couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Alexanda and Georg. The girl obviously had inherited her father's features; she had his eyes and dark brown hair. On the other hand, the little girl surely carried some of her mother's temper within her. She was just as outspoken, spontaneous and curious as her mother.

When the train pulled in the station in Boston Maria gathered her bags and started getting off. The chilly spring air touched her face and automatically she pulled the coat tighter around her. From one appointment she ran to the other, arranging her business issues one by one until only one errand was on her list, namely the present for her daughter before she could check in at her hotel where she was going to stay overnight. From the bookstore she ran to the toy store all the while trying to figure out what she should get for Alexandra. As she exited the toy store a heavy rain started falling down. It was pouring, so she soon had to find a shelter if she didn't want to get soaking wet. In her run she found a small café in street where she thought she could spend some time until the weather conditions changed. She stormed in and sat down at the first empty table while trying to shake out her coat. She only noticed the waiter approaching her, and quickly she made an order for a cup of hot tea.

A few tables away a lonely man was sipping his cup of tea. He noticed the young woman when she had come in, and for a moment he thought he had seen an angel. _"No, you silly man. You are imagining it again." _He thought but when she heard her German accent ordering a cup of tea, he felt his heart skipping a beat. _"Now you are hearing things... it's nonsense. How could she possibly be here?" _For a long moment he refused to turn his head towards the young woman, but he heard her say thank you for the cup of tea she had just received, his heart again skipped a beat. He turned his head to the direction of where the angelic voice came. He was left breathless by the vision of Maria, his former fiancé sipping her cup of tea just a few meters away from him. For a long moment he studied her. She was bit older and mature; her features were just as beautiful as they were when he last saw her. He didn't know what to do; he only knew he couldn't let her go one more time without talking to her. Maybe this was their second chance to sort out their things. Slowly he stood up from his chair; his heart was beating rapidly as he approached her. _"What shall I tell her? What if this woman is not Maria?" _He had nothing to lose he thought, admitting the fact.

To be continued....

Please review... Chapter 6 will follow shortly!


	6. Chapter 6

He stood behind her for a long moment. After arranging himself and his thoughts, he cleared his throat and started speaking, his voice sounding a bit tentative.

"Excuse me Madame, I was wondering if the...." He couldn't finish his sentence. His voice made Maria stop for a moment. _"I must be hearing things." _ She thought and turned around. Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. Certainly it was Georg, still as handsome as he had been 7 years ago.

"Hello Maria." Georg softly spoke.

"Georg?" Maria asked in disbelief her voice trembling.

"Yes, Maria. Do you mind if I sit at your table?" Georg asked in German.

"No, of course I don't. Please!" Maria answered still recovering from the shock. Georg slowly took the chair next to Maria. For a moment Maria avoided any eye contact with him. The look in her eyes made him see how hurt and confused she was. Maria's hand was resting on the table; it took all his will power not to take it into his. The silence that followed was shocking for both of them. None of them knew how to start a conversation, how to explain everything that had happened almost 7 years ago.

"You look beautiful, even more beautiful than you did 7 years ago. You are a mature woman." He said.

"You haven't changed a bit Georg. "She said.

"Maria, I'm sorry..." Was all what Georg could say as silly as it sounded.

"Georg... I..." Maria's words failed. "Tell me about the children. How are they doing?" Maria came up with the topic to break the tension.

"They have grown a lot and all of them are wonderful young people." Georg laughed. "Liesl is graduating from college this summer. She majored in music, and her fiancé is a lawyer." Georg said.

"Her fiancé? Little Liesl is getting married?" Maria laughed.

"Yes, they are planning to get married in the fall. The guy comes from a good family, I like him." Georg said. "And Friedrich, he is thinking about joining the Navy which I highly support. Louisa is going to be a teacher. She loves children. As for Kurt he graduated from high school last year and he is thinking of a career in economics. Brigitta is graduating from high school this year, and of course she wants to study literature. As for the little ones, Marta and Gretl they are still at school, and both do fine in their studies." Georg finished his story on his children.

"I'm sure you are proud of them." Maria said, still a bit shaky.

"Yes, I'm proud of them. Now tell me something about yourself, Maria." Georg said while looking into her eyes.

"About me? Oh there is really nothing special going on in my life. I live in Vermont and I run a small tailor shop. I came to Boston to visit some dressmakers for new designs and materials. What about you Georg?" Maria asked in order to avoid answering Georg's question.

"I'm here to attend a navy conference. You know I'm a teacher now. I train young cadets. It's a good job, something that I enjoy immensely. Maria, what other things happened to you in the last 7 years? Are you married or....and how and why did you come to America?" His words failed.

"I read in the paper that you had left Austria, but I didn't know that you came to America." Maria answered.

"Maria you are not answering my question. Would it be easier for you if I started first? Georg asked. Maria nodded in response.

"Maria, I know exactly what happened and why you left me. I know about the letter and I found the folded telegram in your room. Believe me; I had nothing to do with either of them." Georg said.

"But then how? I mean... tell me what happened...." Tears welled in Maria's eyes.

"Maria, please listen to me carefully now. There is an explanation for everything. Yes I was in Vienna and met this Yvonne von Wittelsbach. I had known her for years; she was one of my "friends" in the upper class. But I was never interested in her and that was a pain for her. On my visit to Vienna I was invited to their house for a social gathering. They started making comments on my plans marrying the governess. Honestly Maria, I didn't give a damn to what they said. I loved you more than anything... you know that.." his voice turned soft. "So she sent you the letter, as well as the telegram because she thought that if I called off my engagement to you, I would run to her for comfort. She got it wrong I have to tell you... Maria, I'm not married." Georg finished and tried to get a hold of Maria's hand resting on the table. Automatically Maria pulled her hand away, the information she had just received was too much for her. It only started sinking in her; the puzzle of her past started being put together. Tears were welling in her eyes and a few made their way down her cheeks. Georg looked at her teary face, and the sight almost broke his heart. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her.

"Please forgive me Maria. When you left I thought I was going insane. I went to look for you in the abbey, and then all around in Salzburg and when I didn't find you I filed a report with the police. I wanted to explain everything. First I thought that you left me because of what happened, that you regretted.... "Georg's words failed again, but a slight smile crossed his face as he saw Maria's face blush. "But then when I put together the puzzle, I knew the reason for your sudden leaving. Maria, where did you go? Because the police couldn't find you either." Georg asked.

"I ended up in Innsbruck and this is where they found me Georg. At the beginning of next summer, but by then you all were gone. That's why we had to leave, too. It was one of the reasons." Maria answered.

"We? What do you mean Maria?" Georg asked surprised.

"I stayed and worked for an inn, and the inn keeper was hiding Jews in the basement after the Anschluss happened. We all were in danger, so Helena, the innkeeper, and I had to leave. First we went to Switzerland and then we came to America. She had an uncle who owned a farm up in Vermont, and for years we lived and worked there. It wasn't until 3 years ago when I moved to Waterbury and started my own little tailor shop." Maria answered.

"I'm impressed. So you are a business woman now." Georg laughed.

"Oh, no it's not a real a business. It's a small workshop, and I have only 2 girls working for me." Maria laughed too. Georg reached for Maria's hand and held it in his gently. Maria didn't protest, but in the moment their hands touched Maria felt a jolt of pleasure shot down her spine. Georg looked into her eyes, and enjoyed the moment of holding her hand again. He didn't want to go any further, or to press anything. Her gaze begged him for patience. Maria realised that she had not told him about Alexandra, and she wasn't sure if she should mention her existence, because then Georg would surely demand to see his daughter and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But after all Georg was Alexandra's father and he had his right. She took a deep breath before she started speaking.

"Georg, I have to tell you something." Her words came out quickly.

"Yes. Please go ahead... "Georg noticed the scared look on Maria's face. She couldn't go on; instead of speaking she reached for her bag and pulled out a photo from her wallet. Her heart was beating rapidly as she handed the little piece of paper to Georg. He looked at the picture of a little girl about the age of 6. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the resemblance immediately. No long explanation was needed. Tears rolled down Maria's cheeks as she watched him scanning the picture.

"Maria? Is she my daughter?" Georg asked with tears in his eyes. Maria nodded.

"Oh my God... What is her name? When was she born? Maria, if only I had known it..."

"Her name is Alexandra, and she was born in Innsbruck just the day after you left Austria. I read the article in the paper and the shock caused to start my labor." Maria whispered, her voice shaking.

"Maria" He gently touched her face. "You were expecting my child. Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you come back?" He asked.

"Georg, I thought you were going to get married to that woman. I couldn't do that, to appear at your house telling you that we were going to have a baby so you cannot marry the woman you love." Maria's tears became a bit stronger.

"You were the only woman I loved." Georg answered gently. "And this child is the true evidence of that."

"She is just like you Georg. Look at her, a blind man could tell she is your daughter, a real miracle. She helped me through when times were hard on me." Maria said and held Georg's hand tighter. "Georg, I'm sorry. Sorry for not trusting you." Maria's eyes were welling with tears.

Georg looked out of the window and noticed that the rain had stopped.

"Why don't we go for a walk? A little fresh air would do some good for both of us." He suggested.

They took a long walk; all the while they didn't stop talking. Maria talked about her life and Alexandra. Georg was eager to hear every little detail about his youngest daughter. Still it was a bit beyond his belief, that after all those years he was walking and talking with Maria about their past. He wondered if he had a future in Maria's life. She seemed to be comfortable with him, but there was a line between them, a line that was not to cross that evening.

"Maria, it's getting late. May I invite you for dinner?" Georg asked.

"Georg, I'm not really hungry. I'm tired; I might want to go back to my hotel." She answered.

Georg walked her back to the hotel, all the while not daring to touch her. His senses and his heart wanted to kiss her senseless, but his mind told him not to do so. Not yet. Maria obviously was not ready for more than a friendship at the moment.

"I think it would be appropriate if we said good night here." Georg stopped at Maria's hotel.

"Yes... "Maria answered, although she could have walked with him for many more miles.

"So you are going back to Vermont tomorrow. Then I won't have a chance to see you before you leave." Georg said.

"Yes, my train leaves at 11 a.m. tomorrow. Before going home I have to get some present for Alexandra. I missed my duty this afternoon." Maria laughed.

"Oh, I see. I'm staying in Boston for 2 more days before I return home. Wish we had more time." Georg looked into Maria's eyes. They maintained the eye contact for a long moment, during which Maria felt as if she was going to drown in his eyes. Her mind and her heart were fighting for control. For an instance she wanted his lips, to feel his body close to her, but then her mind won over her heart and she stepped back.

"Maria, do you see a chance so that I can meet our daughter? I would love to see her." Georg trailed off what he had wanted to for hours, since the moment he learned about Alexandra.

"Probably. That's all I can say at the moment. I have to go home, see how things are going, and maybe to settle my emotions a bit. Give us some time Georg." Maria begged.

"Alright Maria, but please don't keep me waiting for too long. Here, this is my address and phone number. Please feel free to call me, to write me, and if you need me, please let me know. Let me be your friend for the time being." Georg said and handed her a piece of paper.

"Here. I want you to keep it." Maria replied and gave him the picture of Alexandra. "I'm sure she will be excited to meet you. I promise that you will see her." Maria answered, her voice sounding promising.

"Then I think it's really time to say goodnight. It's getting very late." Georg said softly.

"Good night Georg" Maria said and reached out her hand and took Georg's in hers. Georg leaned closer to her and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night." He said and the two of them parted with hope in their hearts that maybe life and fate had given them a second chance.

Georg stood long in the doorway of the hotel, long after Maria had disappeared inside. Looking downward he noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. He slowly picked it up to see what it was. He opened the little book and realised that Maria had dropped her address book most probably when she pulled out the photograph from her bag. Georg wondered what he should do, if she should go after her, but then he knew the situation would be embarrassing for both of them, or to keep it and follow the information he had found in it.

"Mommy!" Little Alexandra screamed out aloud when she saw her mother approach the little white house in the main street of Waterbury. She ran to her immediately and Maria dropped all her bags to hug her daughter. She bombarded her mother with thousands of questions, an action that made Maria smile. When they entered the house, Maria gave her the doll she had bought in Boston.

"Thank you, Mommy. This is so cute. Look Godmother, the doll is wearing a navy uniform." The little girl's face lit up and ran to her room.

"And how did everything go while I was away?" Maria asked Helena.

"Alexandra was a good girl, no problem with her. Even in the tailor shop everything was under control. Some new orders have come in..." Helena didn't finish her words because she realized something about Maria.

"Maria? Are you all right? You look so strange. What happened in Boston?" Helena asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm only tired. It has been a long trip." Maria replied.

"Maria." Helena paused. "I know this look of yours. I haven't seen this since... I thought we are friends, you know that you can trust me." Helena begged.

"Helena... I met him in Boston by a coincidence. I'm still in shock; I didn't sleep at all last night." Maria replied in a straight voice.

"Him? You mean Alexandra's father?" Helena whispered.

Maria nodded and her eyes were welling with tears.

"And what happened? Was he rude on you?" Helena asked.

"No, on the contrary. We talked for long hours and it turned out, at least what he said that the letter and the telegram was only a conspiracy of some people from the Viennese upper class. He had never cheated on me." Maria whispered.

"And what's next?" Helena asked.

"I don't know. I'm helpless with this situation. I told him about Alexandra. Of course he wants to see her but understands that I need more time. I feel so weak at the moment." Maria said her body shaking.

"Maria, you are the strongest person I have ever met. Just think, a girl with a miserable childhood being abandoned by her fiancé. You were expecting his child, went through the pregnancy on your own, gave birth to his child and established your life in America. You have been alone for too long Maria... life is giving you a second chance now. Just follow your heart!" Helena said and hugged Maria close to her who was still in the state of shock.

Maria couldn't sleep that night at all. She lay in her bed watching the ceiling and pondering her future, not only her future, but her daughter's as well. She didn't know what to do. Helena's words were echoing in her ears. Was she still in love with him? Was she ever going to be able to trust him the way she did? She was wondering about Alexandra's reaction as well. As small as she was, she was a smart little girl; surely she had inherited her father's intelligence. She recalled the moment when their hands touched or the moment he had kissed her goodnight in front of the hotel. Her skin was still burning after the little kiss. Also, there were 7 other children who she had hurt 7 years ago. She was not sure if all of them would be able to forgive her for leaving them so suddenly. Sitting up in her bed she reached for her robe to put it on. Silently she sneaked out of her room and went to check on her daughter. Alexandra was obviously sleeping tight holding her new doll close. Maria gently arranged the blanket around the girl and placed a little kiss on her cheek.

Slowly she walked back to her room and from the drawer she pulled out a piece of paper. It was the letter, or the note she had wanted to leave to Georg before leaving the von Trapp Villa. Those words were written by her 7-year younger herself out of despair and anger. Her tears fell on the paper. _"Is there really a second chance? Is this meant to be?" _ For 7 years she had been dreaming of meeting him again, but now after the chance had been granted, she didn't know what to do. The answer would be easy if it was only her life and her feelings, but with 8 children being involved in it, the decision wasn't that simple. _"I'm going to write him a letter." _She determined before exhaustion caught her up and she fell asleep.

To be continued....

Please let me know what you think, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

Georg sat in his study and held the little address book in his hand. His fingers softly traced the lines of the edge and he wondered what he should do with it. He was thinking of mailing it to Maria, but also a visit to Vermont sounded too tempting for him. Then at least he could have a chance to see his daughter as well. But Maria needed time, he knew that. All his senses were longing for her, just to be near her, to hear her voice, to see her beautiful eyes. He had not told his children about what happened in Boston. He didn't know how they would react upon hearing that they had another sister. He stood up and nervously he walked from one side to the other side of the room all the while pondering the situation.

"Okay, girls I want you to make this dress according to this new design. I brought some new materials from Boston." Maria instructed her two seamstresses as she spread out the new material on the table. They heard the doorbell ring and one of the girls jumped up to answer the door.

"Maria, I'm sorry to disturb you, but a handsome man is waiting for you upstairs." The girl said with a grin on her face when she returned to the workshop.

"A handsome man looking for me?" Maria asked in surprise but she put down all her tools and ran to see her visitor.

The two girls looked at each other. "What, Maria has a boyfriend?" They giggled.

Georg looked around in the entrance area carefully. Seeing pictures on the wall he went from one to the other finally his eyes laid upon a picture of his 7 children. He heard footsteps approaching, he thought better to stop before someone noticed his curiosity. Maria recognized Georg's figure in an instant and she took a sharp breath as she saw him standing there in her house.

"Georg?" Maria asked.

"Hello Maria. I think I have something that's yours." Georg said and handed her the address book.

"Oh thank you. I have been looking for this everywhere." Maria answered, although feeling a need to say more, her words failed.

"How are you doing?" He asked a bit shyly.

"I'm fine. And you?" Maria asked although feeling uneasy in this formal conversation.

"I hope I didn't disturb anything." Georg answered politely.

"Oh no the girls are fine downstairs. You know I have my little workshop here in the house. It's easier, especially if you have a small child." Maria answered.

"Oh yes. Is she here?" Georg asked timidly.

"No, she is at school now." Maria answered shortly. "Georg, can I get you something to drink? A cup of tea or coffee maybe?" Maria offered.

"I really don't want to disturb here, Maria." Georg said while looking into Maria's eyes.

"No, you are not disturbing. I would be happy if we could have a cup of tea together." Maria offered. Georg couldn't resist. He watched Maria preparing the tea in the kitchen. She looked like an angel with her slim figure and her hair gently put together at the back. He couldn't remove his gaze off her. This woman still amazed him, now that he knew what all she had gone through he had been more impressed. For hours they sat in the kitchen talking and laughing recalling their past and also discussing the present.

"Maria, when do you think I can see my daughter?" Georg asked.

"I have not told her about you yet. When we met in Boston last week, I was so confused; I simply didn't know what to do, or how to tell her. Actually I have been planning on writing you a letter, but I couldn't really put down my thoughts the way I wanted to. Do you understand it?" Maria asked.

"Yes, Maria. I can understand if you are confused. I would even understand if you were angry with me. After all I got you into trouble......" Georg said in concern but Maria shook her head.

"Please don't talk this way. Yes, I have been through hard times. When I left your house, I thought I wouldn't survive that my heart would break in pain. But I carried on." Maria paused as her tears started falling. "Then I found out that I was expecting..." Maria's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What did you feel when you found out?" Georg asked and he grabbed her hand.

"What did I feel? I was confused, scared, terrified. I was alone without a proper job and a normal home. How would I have felt otherwise? But Helena was there, she listened to me and instead of firing me, a reaction that I had expected, she understood and supported me regardless my decision. She saved me, Georg." Maria cried. It was more than Georg could bear. He stood up and pulled Maria with him. His fingers gently wiped away the tears and he pulled her close to him. His arms went around her back and she pressed her head against his chest.

"Sssh... everything will be all right now. Everything, my darling." He said and his hands gently caressed her back in comfort. Maria slowly started calming down and finally looked up into his eyes.

"Georg, will you join us for dinner tonight?" Maria offered. "I'm going to talk to Alexandra as soon as she comes home from school and we are going to prepare the best dinner ever." Maria smiled with her eyes still in tears.

"There is nothing I would rather do." Georg answered excitedly. "What time shall I be back?" He asked.

"Around 6.30 p.m.? I'm sure we'll be ready by then." Maria smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

After Georg left Maria was overwhelmed with a happy excitement she had not felt for years. Recalling the feeling of being in his arms again she slowly became aware of her feelings. She realized that she only had a few hours to get ready with everything.

The two girls as well as Helena realized the stars in Maria's eyes and the glow on her face as she ran downstairs to the workshop to check on them.

"Maria, what's going on with you? What happened?" They asked in unison curious about their friend's behavior.

"What do you mean? I'm fine... and nothing happened." Maria answered as plainly as she could although her eyes told a different story. The two girls exchanged a suspicious and happy look.

"Are you ready with the work?" Maria tried to instruct them in a stern voice, but her happiness was evident. She was not the stern boss type, she much rather focused on creating a nice atmosphere when they spent their long hours in the workshop.

"Okay, now I have to go upstairs, Alexandra is going to be home any minute now." Maria said and she ran upstairs again. Helena sneaked after her. She found Maria in her bedroom sorting out dresses.

"Maria, what are you doing? Are you going to have a date, or what? You are acting like a teenager." Helena asked noticing the excitement on Maria's face.

"No, the date is coming here tonight." Maria answered with a huge grin on her face while swinging in front of the mirror. Helena's face also lit up and gave a questioning look.

"I invited him for dinner. We are old friends." Maria answered.

"Friends? Maria, don't fool me and please be honest to yourself. He is more than a friend to you. After all he is your daughter's father." Helena said smiling.

"Helena!" Maria playfully screamed and sat down on her bed her dresses scattered around her.

"Maria." Helena started softly as she approached the excited young woman. "Whatever happens tonight, I'm sure everything will be alright. And please remember what I told you, just follow your heart." Helena said and gently stroked Maria's face before leaving the young woman alone. Maria was occupied in her bedroom to find a proper dress when she heard her daughter arrive home.

"Mommy? Where are you?" The little voice asked in search for her. Maria walked to the entrance and hugged her daughter close to her. She knew that it was time to reveal the truth for her. She gently stroked the little girl's face and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Come, darling. Let's have some lunch and also I will tell you a story." Maria said and the girl's face lit up with excitement as she always had enjoyed her mother's stories. As smart as the little girl was, she immediately noticed something strange about her mother's behavior.

"Alexandra, darling. I have to tell you something." Maria said as she put a plate in front of her daughter. Taking a seat next to her she took a deep breath. Alexandra's eyes grew wide.

"Remember sweetheart when I told you about your father?" Maria started her voice still a bit shaky.

"He is a sea captain working on a far away sea." Alexandra said a bit sadly. "Wish I could meet him one day. When I go to sleep every night I pray that he comes to see us someday." Alexandra confessed casting her eyes downwards.

"Oh, well darling, it looks that the Lord has answered your prayers." Maria went on.

"You mean that my father is going to visit us?" Alexandra asked curiously but also happily. Maria nodded smiling.

"Yes. He is going to have dinner with us tonight. So if you do your homework quickly, then you can help me prepare something delicious." Maria said and stroked her daughter's face that was still trying to understand the information she had just received. In the next moment Alexandra jumped up from her seat and hugged her mother.

"Oh, mommy. I'm so happy. What shall I put on when he comes? I want to look pretty." Alexandra answered.

"We will think of something appropriate, okay?" Maria laughed.

"Mommy? Tell me why is it happening so suddenly?" Alexandra asked curiously. Maria took her daughter so that she sat on her lap.

"Alexandra. You know you were born in Austria, not in America, right?" Maria asked.

"Yes, that's why we talk German at home." The little girl answered.

"Yes. So you know your father didn't know that we came to America. And when I was in Boston last week I met him by a chance. I didn't know that he was here in America, either. God made us go separate ways for all those many years, but now he has led us together again." Maria gently stroked the girl's face.

"And does he live here in America when he is not out on the sea?" The questions went on.

"Yes, he does. He has a nice house near New York with your brothers and sisters." Maria had to tell her about the children as well.

"Do I have brothers and sisters? Mommy, and why haven't you told me yet? And how come you never see your other children? They must be missing you terribly because I miss you terribly when you are gone for a day." Alexandra said and hugged Maria.

"Alexandra. Those children... I mean, your father had a first wife who died and they had 7 children..." Maria's words failed again. "I was in charge to take care of those children and I loved them all so dearly. I still miss them" Maria finished.

"And then father married you? Alexandra went on asking.

"No, we lost each other before we could get married." Maria swallowed.

"Oh, he surely had to go out to the sea. Were you sad when you lost him?" Alexandra looked up at her mother.

"Yes Alexandra, I was very sad, but God gave me a true gift, you my little sweetheart." Maria hugged her daughter even more. The little girl didn't speak for a few moments just clung to her mother.

"Mommy? Are my brothers and sisters coming tonight as well?" The girl asked breaking the silence.

"No, your father is here on his own. So now, if you do your homework, then we should start cooking." Maria said and tapped her daughter on the nose.

To be continued...

Please leave a little feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8. **

Georg counted the hours until he could leave for Maria's house. His excitement was on top by the fact that finally he would meet his youngest daughter. He had done some errands in town in order to find a little present for the girl. She had never met him and all of a sudden he was going to stand in front of her telling that he was her father. He wondered how Alexandra was going to react. He took a long look at the book he had just purchased for his daughter. The book showed different kind of ships, illustrated for little children. Maria had told him about their daughter admiring everything in relation to ships. His eyes wandered over to the huge bouquet of flowers lying on the table. He remembered how Maria had always liked flowers and he had tried to make a special selection especially for her.

In the meantime Maria and Alexandra were busy in the kitchen preparing their special dinner. _"Okay, a few more minutes and everything will be ready." _She thought as the real final touches were being done.

"Alexandra, please go and wash your face and your hands. I have put a lovely dress on your bed, please put on that one." Maria smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, mother." Alexandra obliged immediately hiding her excitement.

Maria took a deep breath and sank back on a chair relaxing for a few moments. Noticing the clock she realized she had to get ready as well. She rushed to her bedroom and put on the dress she had thought of earlier the afternoon. She swung in front of the mirror and surveyed her appearance. The light cream color dress softly caressed her curves without revealing too much. She simply brushed her hair and tied it up with a ribbon at her neck. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to calm down. Inhaling deeply she relaxed a bit.

"Mommy. I'm ready." Alexandra whispered as she peeked in around the doorframe. Maria looked at her daughter and smiled.

"You look beautiful my darling. But let me comb your hair." She pulled the girl towards her. Alexandra didn't protest she was much too excited to be against anything at the moment. Maria noticed how calm her daughter looked; she seemed to be much too quiet for her liking.

"Alexandra?" She turned the girl so that they faced. "What is the matter my sweetheart?" Maria asked in concern.

"Nothing." She whispered. Maria didn't believe it. "Alexandra. Please tell me!" She hugged her daughter.

"I'm afraid that father won't like me." She let out her words.

"How can you think of such things? He loves you very much, more than you think. You are just like him, you have his eyes and also your smile is from him." Maria replied and hugged Alexandra even more. She felt the little girl relax in her arms. They stayed like that for a long moment until the sound of the doorbell ringing made them break their embrace.

"Come, let's not keep him waiting for long" Maria softly whispered feeling her own excitement rising but taking her daughter by the hand and they two walked to the door.

Georg watched as the door slowly opened and for a moment he was breathless when he saw the dark haired little girl standing next to Maria. He gave her a slight smile, but Alexandra immediately hid herself behind her mother holding Maria's waist tightly.

"Hello" He greeted them softly. Alexandra timidly peaked her head around Maria's waist to take a longer look at her father. She gave a shy smile to Georg.

"So you must be the little princess I have heard so much about." Georg told friendly and bent down to gently touch the girl's face. The little girl smiled at the compliment Georg made of her.

"Say hello to your father, Alexandra." Maria softly spoke.

"Hello" She paused. "Daddy." She finished her sentence and Georg felt a few tears in his eyes, so did Maria.

"Hello Maria" Georg stood up and smiled at her. "Hello" Maria timidly answered while taking a hold of his hand. This action didn't go unnoticed by their daughter either, whose face lit up with a smile. She looked up at her parents, her eyes wandering from one adult to the other trying to read the expression on their faces.

"Why don't you come in further?" Maria invited him inside. Alexandra didn't let her mother's hand go. Maria sensed that the girl was still a bit tense.

"Maria, this is for you. If my memory is correct, you like flowers." Georg said and handed the bunch to Maria.

"Oh, they are so beautiful. Thank you." She smiled. "I think I should put them into water right away." She said and left Alexandra and Georg alone for a moment.

"Alexandra, I have this especially for you. I know that you like ships and the sea." Georg said and handed the book to his daughter. She was shy at first, wondering if she should accept it, but then reached out for the book.

"Thank you." She answered timidly. Maria listened to the conversation from inside the room while arranging the flowers. She silently prayed that everything was going to be all right. She took a deep breath before entering the living room and joining them again.

"Okay, I think we should start dinner." She suggested.

"Maria, it was delicious. I never knew you were such a good cook." Georg complimented.

"Oh, thank you. But I couldn't have made it without my help." Maria replied and looked at her daughter. "She is the master in the kitchen." She added proudly.

"So you are a good cook. A ship girl who can cook? You are a unique treasure." Georg turned to her daughter.

"Father? Do you really live out on the sea?" Alexandra asked.

"Not all the time. But yes, I have seen and sailed many seas." Georg answered.

"Alexandra darling, why don't you show Daddy your drawings? I'm sure he would love to see them. And in the meantime I can clean up the table." Maria suggested.

"You have drawings?" Georg asked surprised. Alexandra nodded. "I draw ships, seas and animals." Alexandra answered proudly and grabbed for Georg's hand to lead him to her room.

While Georg and Alexandra spent their time in the girl's room going through the drawings and stories Maria cleaned the kitchen. Doing the dishes she felt tears of joy running down her cheeks as she heard the conversation coming from the girl's room. According to what she heard it sounded that Alexandra started feeling more and more comfortable with her father around. When the last plate was washed and everything was clean in the kitchen Maria went to join her daughter and Georg. A smile crossed her face as she saw Georg sitting on the floor with papers scattered around him and carefully listening to Alexandra's happy chatting about her friends, her school, her teachers and her life.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked and took a seat on the floor next to Georg. His fingers gently caressed her back and Maria took a hold of his hand in response.

"Alexandra just told me about her school" Georg said.

"Yes, and I told Daddy about our trip to New Hampshire. Do you remember Mommy?" Alexandra asked enthusiastically. "It was so funny when you fell into the lake from the boat." The little girl started laughing, and the two adults joined in her laughter. But their memories went back to another accident when Maria and the children had fallen into the lake.

"Your mother is good when it comes to falling into lakes." Georg laughed even harder.

"Georg!" She cried and playfully hit him on the leg.

"When did you fall into a lake, mother?" Alexandra asked giggling.

"Oh, you know, your mother together with your brothers and sisters fell into the lake that was behind our house in Salzburg. You should have seen those 8 soaking wet little birds climbing out of the water." Georg's laughter became even harder.

The trio sat on the floor for about one more hour chatting and laughing about the past and present before Maria noticed the clock.

"Alexandra, I think it's past your bedtime now. You have school tomorrow and I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of your math class." Maria gently instructed her daughter.

"Mommy, just a few more minutes. Please Daddy!" Alexandra begged. Maria rolled her eyes about her daughter's sudden affection to Georg.

"No, Alexandra. I think your mother is right. It's getting late. I should be going soon, too but not before you are put to bed for sure." Georg gently stroked her daughter's face. Alexandra took a deep sigh and obliged to her parents by disappearing into the bathroom.

"Just a few minutes Georg. I shall help her get ready for bed." Maria stood up and followed her daughter. Georg nodded in understanding. He stretched out his legs and sighed in contentment. He had not felt so happy for a long time. The events of the last days were still beyond his belief. It all seemed to be a dream, a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

"We are ready father." Alexandra reentered her room and climbed into her bed. "Will _you_ tell me a bedtime story?" Maria and Georg exchanged a reassuring look before Georg softly nodded. Maria arranged the blanket around the little girl and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, darling. Sleep tight." She said before she sneaked out of the way to stand in the doorway. Georg took the seat at Alexandra's bedside. Bending down he placed a little kiss on his daughter's face. The girl's hands went around his neck, holding it tightly she whispered, "I love you," into his father's ears. "I love you, too my little princess" Georg responded before he went into a suddenly created bedtime story.

In the meantime Maria retreated to the kitchen to prepare some tea for them. After completing his bedtime story, Georg left Alexandra's room and joined Maria in the kitchen.

"Maria" He softly interrupted her in the duties. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Is she finally sleeping?" Maria asked. Georg nodded. "She is a miracle, Maria. I'm still amazed by her." He finished.

"Did she exhaust you? She can be quite handful sometimes." Maria smiled.

"Oh no, she is wonderful. I still cannot believe that this is happening. I'm so grateful to you." Georg gently said.

"Oh Georg for what?" Maria turned to face him.

"For everything Maria. For giving birth to my child, for being such a wonderful mother to her and for being you." As Georg finished Maria felt a lump in her throat.

"Maybe we should sit down in the living room. We could start a fire in the fireplace." Maria suggested while handing him a cup of tea. Georg followed Maria into the living room where after starting a fire they took a seat on the couch. Sipping their tea they didn't speak for a few long minutes.

"You have a lovely place Maria." Georg broke the silence.

"Thank you. I'm trying to do my best." Maria answered all the while looking into the flames. Another long minute of silence passed.

"And have you told the children about me?" Maria asked to break the silence again.

"No, I haven't. I couldn't. I didn't know how to start. I only knew that I had to come here, to see you and to meet my daughter. But surely I will talk to them when I get home." Georg answered still feeling the tension in the air.

"You know that I still have my whistle that you hated so much." Georg laughed in a hope to break the tension between them.

"Oh you do? Please don't tell me that you still use it." Maria laughed and turned to face Georg. A spark flew across the room in the very moment the two of them looked at each other. Maria felt as if Georg could read her innermost feelings, just the way he had done 7 years ago. They couldn't remove the gaze from each other and Maria felt her heart beating rapidly in her throat. The whole world ceased to exist; they were the two people in it. Georg's fingers gently stroked her cheeks, tracing the lines of her face. His fingers traveled downwards until they brushed her chin. He was lost in her eyes; her gaze was just as clear as it had been on the night in the Gazebo. He slowly started moving towards her until their lips gently touched. The kiss was gentle and light at first but then it became deeper and passionate. When their lips parted Maria automatically put her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. His arms went around her back and held her close to him.

"I love you, Maria." Georg said. Maria looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you, too Georg. I never stopped loving you not even for a moment." She answered while a few tears of joy made their way down her cheek.

Georg kissed her gently on the cheek, kissing away her tears before their lips met again. This time the kiss was even deeper, and for a moment Maria felt all her senses giving in to him right there in the living room. He didn't want to stop, feeling her closeness made his body ache for her even more. _"Not the same mistake again" _He thought and broke the heated embrace between them.

"Maria, you know that we have to stop now, before there won't be a way back." Georg gently told her.

"I know, Georg. But can you just hold me in your arms? Just hold me." She whispered while putting her head to rest on his chest. Granting her wish, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight in his embrace. This is what they had been dreaming of for the last 7 years, and now when the moment arrived, none of them wanted to let the magic go. For the next few hours they just lay there, holding each other, talking and laughing until Georg noticed the clock.

"Maria, I should leave now, although this is the last thing I want. But morning will be here soon." Georg said and stood up from the couch pulling Maria with him. She walked him to the door where they kissed one last time.

"Will you come for dinner tomorrow as well?" Maria asked. "Or even you could even come earlier in the afternoon so that the three of us could spend more time together. We could go for a walk or whatever comes up." She suggested.

"I will be here, Maria. There isn't anything else I would rather do than to spend time with the two of you." Georg answered and kissed Maria gently on the lips.

To be continued.....

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. **

When the following day Maria told Alexandra that Georg was going to spend the whole afternoon with them the little girl got very excited and came up with all kinds of plans what they should do or where they should go. Maria was excited, too and she felt a happiness she had not experienced in the last 7 years. Georg arrived just as agreed around 2 p.m. and the three of them were heading for the woods and the hills of Vermont. The little girl was the most talkative most of the time, telling stories and entertaining her parents.

"I must admit that Vermont reminds me a lot of Austria. These hills and green meadows make it feel like home." Georg confessed.

"That's what I felt when I first arrived here about 6 years ago." Maria sighed. "It was not easy at the beginning, but I must admit that I rather grew to like living here." She added.

"Yes, it was the same with us Maria. We had some hard days at the beginning, but now we are all happy to live here. And if you look at Europe, all the ruins and this terrible war, I'm glad that our children are able to live in safety and freedom." Georg said.

They roamed about in the countryside for a few more hours before they returned to Maria's house.

"Wash your hands and I'll prepare some light dinner." Maria suggested and smiled at the situation.

After dinner all the three of them were sitting in the living room talking, laughing and sharing stories with Alexandra about the old Austria. The conversations went into the late evening hours when it was again the little girl's bedtime. She obliged fully and was ready to hear another bedtime story by her father. The same routine was done like the evening before and the girl fell asleep in an instant. Georg arranged the blanket around her and watched her beautiful face so peacefully resting on the pillow.

"She is sleeping" He sighed as he joined Maria in the living room.

"A cup of tea, darling?" Maria asked as she handed him a cup of hot drink. He took and sat down next to Maria. Without saying a word he kissed her fully on the lips.

"This is what I have wanted to do all day long." He said as he looked into his eyes.

"Why did you wait for this long to do it?" Maria asked flirtatiously and kissed him back passionately on his lips. When they parted Maria put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He studied her face; it reflected nothing but true happiness.

"Georg." She started and turned in his arms to face him." "Were the children angry with me when I left? How did they react?" Maria asked.

"Maria" He swallowed. "They were very sad and so was I. You left so suddenly and first none of us understood why. Only when I found the telegram in your room, I started understanding that it was someone else who made you go. I thought I would go insane. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I searched for you; I didn't want to give it up. I knew I owed you an explanation." Georg finished.

"I missed you so terribly and the children as well. For days I would lie in my bed and thinking about you, what you were doing. On the other hand I was hurt and in a way I was angry with you, but I couldn't expel you from my thoughts and the love I felt for you was getting stronger day by day. There were days when I wanted to write you a letter or take the next train to Salzburg." A few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Wish you had done all those things... then at least I could have explained everything to you." Georg said and gently wiped off the tears.

"I know, but you how stubborn I am." Maria laughed.

"I love you no matter what and I don't want to lose you one more time." Georg confessed while he reached into his pocket. Looking into her blue eyes he went into the words he had longed to say out for many years.

"Maria, I think God has given us a second chance by guiding us together. I never want to let you go. Will you be my wife?" By the time he finished his words he felt his eyes welling with tears. Maria was speechless as the words she had longed to hear were spoken. Her eyes were fixed on his face when she felt a cold piece of metal touching her finger. She looked down and saw her old engagement ring resting on her finger.

"Oh!" She exclaimed while fighting with tears. "Yes, Georg I will marry you." She answered and the two of them shared a deep long lasting kiss to seal their unbreakable and ever lasting love. Georg held her close in his arms after they parted. She felt safe again, the same secure feeling came over her, the one she had not felt for years. Her arms were draped across his chest preventing him from leaving. His hand gently caressed her face and these gentle touches of his carried her into another world, back to the life where she thought she belonged. They didn't notice the hours passing by nor did they realise that they simply fell asleep in each other's arms. Only when the first rays of the rising sun entered the room Georg reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down at Maria who was still peacefully sleeping in his arms. Gently he stroked her cheek and placed a little kiss on her head. Maria started shifting and slowly she opened her eyes. When her eyes caught daylight she sat up immediately realising that they had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What time is it?" She asked stifling a yawn.

"It's 6.30 a.m.... maybe I should go before other people see that I have spent the night here at your house." Georg started to stand up.

"No, please don't go. We have about 30 minutes before I have to wake up Alexandra. She will be excited to see you here. Have breakfast with us. Please!" Maria begged. He couldn't refuse the invitation.

"Maria, as much as I like the idea, I still don't want to ruin your reputation. It's a small town and I don't want people to talk about you. I should have left...." Georg couldn't finish his words because Maria put her fingers on his lips.

"Georg, I couldn't care less what people think and say. And besides we didn't do anything inappropriate, I mean, not tonight at least." Maria said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I love you." Georg said and kissed Maria gently on the lips. She in response tenderly caressed his face while looking into his eyes. They were lost in each other's eyes and didn't hear the tapping of little feet timidly entering the living room. Alexandra's eyes grew wide when seeing her parents interacting with each other on a more intimate level than she had ever seen.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked a bit shyly. Both of them turned to see their daughter stand in the doorway.

"Good morning princess." Georg greeted her. Maria smiled at her daughter. "Good morning Honey, why don't you sit here with us?" She invited her daughter to join them on the couch. There was no need to tell her twice; the little girl sat between her two parents as the trio cuddled close together.

"Daddy, will you now stay with us forever? Maybe you could move here." Alexandra looked up at her father. Maria and Georg exchanged a proud and loving look.

"Alexandra, no I cannot stay here forever. In fact, my train will take me back to New York this afternoon. But soon you and Mommy will come to visit me and your siblings at our home. Until that of course you can write me, or call me." Georg gently stroked her head.

"When will we go to New York Mommy?" Alexandra turned to her mother.

"As soon as your school year finishes, darling." Maria said and looked at Georg who gave her an understanding nod. "But now, I think it's time to do your morning duties if you don't want to be late for school." Maria gently instructed her daughter.

After breakfast Georg said goodbye to his daughter. Hugging her close to him he placed a little kiss on her cheek. Alexandra held him tight and didn't want to let him go.

"I love you Daddy. And please tell my brothers and sisters that I love them, too." Alexandra honestly confessed.

"I love you Alexandra. Please be good to your mother and don't forget we'll see each other soon." Georg said and put down her daughter.

"Take care, sweetheart" Maria waved her hand to the girl when the school bus stopped to pick her up.

"Maria, I should be going, too. My train is leaving in a few hours and I don't want to keep you away from your work either." Georg said in a disappointed voice and gently caressed Maria's face. She leaned into his palm and enjoyed the moment so full of love. Just when they were standing there and their lips were about to meet Helena arrived at the house. Her eyes grew wide as witnessing the situation of Maria and Georg embracing each other. A huge grin crossed her face; her happiness was beyond any control. She silently waited until the two lovers parted before approaching them. When Maria realized that they had not been alone, her cheeks turned red.

"Hello Helena" She said after arranging herself. "Please meet Georg von Trapp" She introduced her fiancé. Helena reached out her hand that Georg accepted.

"It's my pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you." Georg said politely.

"Captain von Trapp. What a pleasure to finally meet you and I'm also glad that the two of you managed to sort out your issues." She gave a sideward glance to Maria. "But now, if you excuse me, I'll go and open up the workshop." Helena left with a smile leaving the couple alone.

"She is a nice woman. Maybe I should ask for her permission to marry you. After all she is like your mother." Georg asked.

"Oh, no.. just ask the children." Maria laughed.

"Maria my love, I really have to go now. We'll stay in touch and we'll discuss the further details later when you come to visit us in the summer." Georg said while gently caressing Maria's arms. In response she threw herself right into his arms and held him tightly. Seeing him leave was the last thing she wanted, but knew that this time their goodbye will be only for a short time. While in the midst of his embrace Maria couldn't help a few tears falling down her cheeks, which partly were out of happiness but also out of sadness. Breaking the embrace she gazed into his eyes and nodded.

"Goodbye. Take care and give my love to the children." She said and placed a little kiss on his face.

"Don't say goodbye Maria, say see you soon. I will call you tomorrow after I've talked to the children." Georg kissed her one more time before making himself on the way back to his hotel.

Maria walked back to the house and headed downstairs to have a word with Helena before her two employees arrived. Helena immediately noticed the glow in Maria's eyes.

"Maria, tell me what happened!" She said a bit suspiciously.

"What do you mean? We spent a lovely afternoon together, and then we had dinner." Maria answered.

"Dinner? That lasted until the morning?" Helena laughed and Maria's face blushed.

"Oh, no... we only.. I mean.... "Maria's words failed while she raised her hand to show the ring to Helena.

"Oh my child!" Helena exclaimed while taking a hold of Maria's hand to get a closer look at the ring. "This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen." She felt tears in her eyes.

"This ring used to be mine; this was my engagement ring he gave me 7 years ago, and now...." Maria's words failed as she felt her heart beating rapidly "He proposed to me again." She finished her words with a smile on her face. "And I said yes." She added.

"Maria! That's great news. Oh my God, I'm so happy for you. Let me be the first who congratulates you." She said and gave a big hug to Maria.

"I have followed my heart just as you told me." Maria said with a smile.

To be continued....

Please review! Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. **

Georg felt exhausted after the long trip back to New York. He slept for long hours before walking downstairs to grab a cup of coffee. Sipping his coffee at the table his thoughts wandered over to the last few days. A slight smile crossed his face at the memory of the coincidental meeting with Maria in Boston, then their reunion in Vermont and the first moments of seeing his youngest daughter. Maria had impressed him more than before, now that he knew what the young woman had gone through. He was ready to give her everything within his power to compensate her from all the pain and the misery. Taking a deep sigh realised that he was much more in love with her now, than ever before. "_Just a few weeks, and we'll be together forever_."

"You slept for a long time, father." Liesl said entering the kitchen, seeing her father sit at the table, obviously being deep in thought.

"Hello my daughter. Yes, the trip from Vermont took at least 8 hours, and it has been very long." Georg replied.

"Father, what did you do in Vermont? You simply disappeared for days, and we had no idea where you went." Liesl said while noticing something different about her father.

"Liesl, I will explain everything." He smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. "Tonight at dinner, just make sure that all your brothers and sisters are present." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Her father's behavior brought a smile to Liesl face. She couldn't guess what had happened, what announcement her father was going to make at dinner.

Liesl gathered her siblings and made sure that all of them were at home at dinnertime. The dinner table was set and all of them were eagerly anticipating Georg's announcement. During the day all of them had noticed something about the Captain. His behavior made them smile but also wonder. Their father had obviously changed in the last few days, but they couldn't guess the reason. When they were sitting at the table they all looked at their father with questioning look. Georg arranged his thoughts; clearing his throat he started speaking.

"Children. I have a big announcement to make." He started with a smile. "I'm going to get married." He didn't say anything more, but waited for the children's reaction. All the 7 were left speechless for a moment, and their eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Married? What do you mean?" Brigitta asked curiously.

"What do I mean? Oh, well... you know what a wedding means... when a man and a woman who love each other decide to walk life's path together..." Georg hardly could suppress his laughter.

"But father... who are you get married to? Do you have a girlfriend?" Friedrich asked.

"A girlfriend? Oh it's not the right word to talk about the woman who is going to be your new mother." Georg answered but now he couldn't help laughing.

"Okay children... okay. Let me tell you the story by putting aside the joke." Georg's voice turned serious. "When I was in Boston last week a real miracle happened to me. On a rainy afternoon I ran into a café to escape from getting soaking wet. As I was sitting there I saw a beautiful woman sitting at the table next to my own. First I thought it was only a vision, a dream, but then the woman made her order and her German accent caught my ears. Not only the German accent, but also her voice sounded so familiar. I turned around and for a moment I thought I would faint right there. Children, it was Maria... "His words failed and a few tears fell down his face. All the children were listening with awe, and for a moment they didn't believe what they had just heard. They all gasped in surprise. "So I approached her, and there she was sitting right in front of me and looking at me. We started talking, actually we talked for hours and finally I had a chance to explain terrible misunderstanding to her." Georg stopped for a moment.

"But father... you say that you are marrying her? Then it means that she is still single? And what is she doing here in America?" One question followed the other by the children.

"Yes children, she is still single, and she lives in Vermont. She left Austria for the same reason as we did. She has been here in America for about 6 years." Georg replied and looked at his children whose faces reflected surprise, happiness and wonderment.

"And also children,"He paused to reach into his pocket for Alexandra's picture. "You have a little sister. Her name is Alexandra and she is 6 years old." He paused again and waited for his children's reaction. That came more than a surprise to them. They gasped but didn't find the right words to express what they really felt at the moment.

"Here, please pass this picture to everyone. This is Alexandra, your sister." Georg handed the photo to the first child sitting next to him. The picture went from one child to the other, all of them smiling at the little girl in the picture.

"She is beautiful father and has inherited your eyes." Liesl said smiling all the while hiding her amazement.

"Yes, she is a real miracle, just like her mother. I spent a few days with them and Maria and I agreed to get married. I love her, and she loves me. Our separation was caused by a silly misunderstanding and now life has given us a second chance." Georg said.

"Father, it's amazing. I cannot tell you how happy I am... I mean for Maria and you. You are meant for each other, this is what I have always prayed for." Liesl said while standing up and hugging her father. All the other children followed her, now everyone overwhelmed with happiness.

"Hey, then I won't be the youngest one anymore." Gretl laughed. "I cannot wait to meet my little sister." She added.

"Then do we have your blessing?" Georg asked smiling.

"Yes" the children said in unison.

"So if you don't mind, Maria and Alexandra will come to visit us at the beginning of the summer, so that we can start planning our wedding. So Liesl, you won't be the only one getting married this year." Georg smiled.

"Father, and what is Maria doing up in Vermont? How is she?" Louisa asked.

"She hasn't changed much, but she has long hair now. She is still beautiful, a mature woman and a wonderful mother. She lives in a little house with our daughter, and she is running her own tailor shop. She is truly amazing." Georg said with amazement. "And she asked me to give her love to you. She has missed you so, and she hopes that you can forgive her." Georg turned to his children.

"We have never been angry with her father." Kurt said. "We all have been missing her terribly and it hurt when she left, but you clearly explained the situation." He added.

"Okay, now I think I will give her a call to tell her that we have your blessing."

Maria ran to answer the phone when she heard it ring. Her heart was beating with anticipation, longing to hear Georg's voice, his report on the children's reaction upon hearing the news of their engagement.

"Hallo." She answered it, her voice trembling.

"Hello Maria."Her heart skipped a beat. Maria gave a sideward glance to her daughter who immediately knew that the call had been from her father.

"Father, father!" She started jumping around in the room. "I want to talk to my Daddy." She asked her mother.

"Ssssh, just a minute, sweetheart." Maria tried to calm down her daughter.

"Maria?" Georg asked not really understanding what was going on on the other side of the line.

"Oh sorry, it's just Alexandra. She wants to talk to you."Maria laughed. "So?" Maria asked.

"I have talked to them. And they are happy and excited about our engagement. We have their blessing. And besides, all the 7 are lining up here to talk to you." Georg laughed.

While Maria tried to talk to Georg Alexandra didn't stop begging her mother until Maria gave up.

"Okay, now talk to your father." She said and handed Alexandra the receiver.

"Daddy, I love you." Alexandra trailed off, and her honest confession brought tears to Maria's and Georg's eyes as well.

"I love you my princess." Georg said while noticing his children's smile at how he had addressed his youngest daughter. "Now can I talk to your Mommy for a moment?" Georg asked.

"Maria, are you ready to talk the children? They are all excited." Georg asked. Maria felt tears welling in her eyes, but said, "Yes." Georg waved to his children that they could come to the phone one by one.

"Hello..." Maria said a bit timidly.

"Maria? It's Liesl." She said excitedly.

"Oh Liesl, how are you doing darling? Maria felt a lump in her throat.

Liesl handed over the phone to Friedrich then to Louisa until they reached Gretl. Maria talked to all of the children, exchanging a few kind words, also recalling some past events with them. After talking to the children it was Georg's turn again to talk to Maria.

"Thank you Georg. I'm still overwhelmed with joy that I could talk to them. I love them all so dearly." Maria said.

"And they all love you so much, we all love you. Your place is here with us. Please kiss our daughter goodnight for me and soon we'll be together forever." Georg finished.

"I will Georg. Goodnight my love." Maria whispered.

"Good night Maria. I love you." Georg said and put down the receiver.

Maria placed back the phone and reached out for her daughter.

"Come here to me" She whispered and put the girl to sit in her lap.

"How many days until we go to New York?" She asked curiously. "I want to count the days."

"Wait, let me see... your school will finish in less than a month. Then it's about 20 days." Maria answered and hugged Alexandra close to her. _"20 days, how will I do it until that?" _She thought. _"But then we'll never have to be apart, never." _

To be continued...

There are only 2 more chapters left! Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I tried to do my best to make those 20 days fly by for them, so that they can reunite soon.

Enjoy Chapter 11.: -)

**Chapter 11. **

The next 20 days flew by quickly and Maria found herself being in the position of an excited bride again. Her two seamstresses and friends were eager to prepare her the most magnificent wedding gown.

"Girls, stop please. The date isn't set yet." Maria laughed as the four women were going through various designs.

"Look Maria, this one would look great on you." Jane showed a drawing.

"Oh, no, it's not my style. I mean not anymore. Look I'm 30 years old, how would I wear something like this? It's for a 20 year old bride, but not for me... and I don't think I could wear pure white either. After all I'm marrying my child's father and that color...you know......" Maria felt a bit embarrassed.

"But still you should wear something white. Then maybe.... do we have other designs here?" Jane started to grab for another design. "Here, what about this?" She asked Maria, pointing at another piece of drawing on the table.

"Much better." Maria admitted upon seeing the design of a more simple white dress with a little train at the back with a simple and straight skirt part.

"What about your hairstyle? And a veil?" Helena asked interrupting the others.

"A veil? Oh no, I was only thinking of few petals of flowers to fix into my hair. After all it won't be the wedding of the year, just a small ceremony in the circle of family and friends. If I think of the list of invitees of 7 years ago... can you believe it, we had about 400 guests on the list most of them from the Austrian aristocracy?" Maria said while realizing the three other women whispering something to each other and giggling.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Maria asked confused.

"Nothing "Jane answered, still trying to hide her giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Maria's eyes grew stern.

"We were just trying to find a good design for a nice nightgown for your wedding night." The three of them burst out in laughter while Maria couldn't hide her embarrassment.

"You are impossible" Maria laughed and playfully threw a folded piece of paper right to them, an action that made four of them laugh harder.

Georg was impatiently standing at the Grand Station in New York, waiting for the train from Waterbury. Nervously he walked from one end to the other of the platform. At home everything had been prepared, the guest room had been rearranged and all his children were at home excitedly waiting for Maria and Alexandra's arrival. He hardly had been able to sleep last night. After so many years of being alone he finally would marry the woman he loved. While pondering his situation the sharp sound of the nearing train caught his ears. His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw the train pull in at the station. His eyes moved like radar to recognize Maria and Alexandra when the crowd started getting off. He was already at the point of being worried when he saw Maria and their little daughter come into vision. Maria's eyes were equally surveying the platform area in search for Georg. When the eye contact was finally established they both started moving quicker in order to reach each other. Alexandra was faster while Maria still struggled with some luggage in her hand.

"Daddy!" Alexandra happily cried when she reached Georg.

"Hello, my little one. I have missed you." He said while scooping her up. Alexandra hugged him close.

"I missed you, too." She whispered. Georg gently put down his daughter and ran to his fiancé. Maria dropped her luggage and immediately flew into his arms. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, both of them being overwhelmed with joy.

"Hello Maria. How was your trip? Was everything alright?" Georg asked.

"Yes. It has been a long trip, but we are fine. Right honey?" Maria asked while gently touching her daughter on the head. Alexandra looked up at the two adults and nodded happily.

"Okay ladies, let's go." Georg said and gathered their luggage. Maria took Alexandra's hand and followed Georg to his car.

The excitement in the von Trapp house was over the top by the time Georg's car pulled in at the driveway. 7 young people were nervously sitting in the living room filled with anticipation. When they heard the car on the driveway, they jumped up simultaneously to run to the door. Brigitta quickly looked out of the window to notice that their father had really arrived together with a woman sitting next to him in the car.

"Yes. They are here!" She cried excitedly and ran out to be the first one to greet them. Georg was helping Maria and Alexandra get out the car when the children gathered outside. Maria saw them stand there, and for a moment she wondered and tried to recognize each of them. They had grown a lot, and for a long moment she didn't know how to approach them again. Feeling a lump in her throat and tears welling in her eyes she slowly walked to the line of young people, her children, standing in the doorway. Alexandra stayed behind with her father, holding his hand tightly.

"Hello children." Maria said hesitantly not knowing exactly what to say. They recognized her immediately; it was the same Maria, the same charming woman they had loved so much. Maria smiled at them still feeling tears in her eyes.

"Friedrich?" She softly spoke to the young man, obviously the older one standing in front of her.

"Yes." He answered and hugged her. The ice was broken and the children one by one hugged Maria, she hugged them tightly in return while her tears fell down her cheek. They were her children, and she felt the same connection again.

"Children, you have grown a lot. You are wonderful young people." She said with a smile while her eyes were still shining with tears. Alexandra didn't understand the whole situation and was more than surprised to see her mother be so full of emotions. So were the children, the girls couldn't hide their feelings either. Tears of joy were running down everyone's faces.

"Why is Mommy crying?" She whispered to her father. "Maybe we should go and comfort her." She added.

"Your Mommy is only happy. But come, you should meet your brothers and sisters." Georg suggested and pulled the girl with him to meet the children. Alexandra looked at the circle of people with a slight reserve. Were they her brothers and sisters? They were almost grown ups. She automatically stepped to stand next to her mother while taking a hold of Maria's hand. The children recognized the scared look on Alexandra's face as she looked around one more time to see the circle of her siblings.

"Alexandra." Maria softly spoke. "They are your brothers and sisters. Say hello to them." Maria gently instructed her.

"Hello." Alexandra whispered. Maria smiled at the children for understanding.

"So you are my little sister, you know until now I have been the youngest one, but now I'm so happy that I have a little sister." Gretl bent down to talk to Alexandra. "I'm Gretl." She said and gently stroked the little girl's face. Alexandra smiled in response feeling an instant connection between her and one of her sisters. The other children one by one introduced themselves and when the last introduction was done, Alexandra seemed to be less nervous.

"Why don't we go inside?" Liesl suggested. "Dinner will be ready soon." The large group of people entered the house, the boys carrying the luggage inside.

"Let me show you to your room." Georg suggested and scooped up Alexandra to bring her upstairs to the guestroom. Maria followed them.

"So ladies, this is it." Georg said as he opened the door to the guestroom. "I hope you both will find it comfortable enough." He gently put down his daughter.

"Georg, this is beautiful." Maria exclaimed noticing the decoration and the freshly cut flowers in the vase. Alexandra jumped on one of the beds immediately, an action that made both her parents smile.

"Look, my little daughter." Georg said and pointed at the little gifts scattered on the bed. "This is all yours." He said. Alexandra excitedly opened each little package to find a little surprise especially for her prepared by her brothers and sisters. Her eyes lit up with wonderment. "I have to go and say thank you to them." She jumped up and ran out of the room. Maria and Georg exchanged a reassuring look before he touched her face gently.

"Everything alright, Maria?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is perfect. This room is splendid, it's just so unbelievable.... a year ago if someone had told me that I would be standing here with you, I surely would have thought the person to be crazy." She laughed.

"I know darling. But life is unpredictable." He said before he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Please make yourselves at home, after all this is your home now." Georg said while gently caressing her face.

"I'm so happy Georg, but also worried a bit. Everything happened so quickly." Maria sighed while wrapping her arms around his back. He in response pulled her closer until her head was resting against his chest. His hand gently stroked her hair, while his other hand traveled down on her back. She deepened the embrace by holding him tighter in her arms.

"I know, it's amazing, but everything will be alright. Now just get some rest darling, make yourself comfortable here and then dinner will be ready soon. Oh, Liesl's fiancé is joining us tonight. I hope you don't mind." Georg said while slowly releasing her from his arms.

"Oh no, not at all. After all we are family now." Maria replied, reaching up with one hand to gently stroke his face.

Georg left her alone in the room in order to enable her to get settled. While Maria was unpacking the bags Alexandra returned to the room.

"This place is so nice Mommy. And Gretl showed me the garden. Oh Mommy it's so beautiful." Alexandra exclaimed.

"Come here darling." Maria motioned for her daughter to sit on her lap. The girl obliged immediately by climbing up on the bed and sat on her mother's lap. Maria gently stroked her face.

"Alexandra, would you be happy if we lived here?" Maria asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"To live here? In this house? Together with Daddy and my siblings?" Alexandra asked her eyes growing wide. Maria nodded.

"Yes, in this house after your father and I get married." Maria answered.

"You are getting married, Mommy? Oh, then will there be a wedding?" Alexandra's voice sounded excited. "When?"

"We don't know the date yet, but very soon now." Maria smiled.

"Yes, Mommy. I want to live here." Alexandra hugged her mother. "And Mommy, does that also mean that I will have a little brother or sister?" Alexandra got even more excited.

"Maybe later Alexandra. If God presents us with a baby, then yes my darling, you won't be the youngest one anymore." Maria smiled as she had her youngest daughter's blessing as well. She took the girl by the hand they headed downstairs to join the family's dinner. Alexandra released Maria's hand and ran to her sisters immediately. Maria smiled at the connection she had established with them already. She took a deep sigh of relief and saw Georg near her. He took her hand in his while leading her into the dinning room.

"Maria, father..." Liesl exclaimed. "Come John, you have to meet Maria." She pulled her fiancé's hand.

"Darling, this is Maria." She softly spoke. "Maria this is my fiancé."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Maria said and reached for John's hand. "Hello, it's my pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you over the years, and not only from Liesl. You know you are the star in this family." John complimented, but his compliment made Maria blush.

"Thank you. Let me congratulate you on your wedding." Maria said and placed a little kiss on Liesl's and John's face

"Let me congratulate you and you too Captain. I'm very happy for you." John added. The four of them smiled at each other before entering the dinning room.

After dinner the family gathered in the living room and no sooner had they taken their seats, before the old stories had come up. Liesl surveyed Maria from the corner of her eyes and kept on wondering what all she had gone through. Knowing every detail of the story she couldn't help but admire this woman, how she had survived the pain of loneliness, giving birth to and raising a child on her own all the while establishing a new life in America. Liesl wondered about her own reaction if she had had to face a situation like this. The more she thought, the more she admired Maria for her strength and her faith in life.

Maria felt as if she had always belonged there, to that very house. The wonderful feeling of security entered her mind and soul. She watched the children talking and laughing happily, their joyful faces brought back all the beautiful memories. Her gaze wandered over to Georg and her heart melted seeing him with Alexandra sitting in his lap. Georg gave him a twinkle in his eyes, and a spark flew across the room as the two of them established eye contact.

For long hours the family was just talking and laughing at the memories before Georg pulled out his guitar.

"Maria, it's your turn." He handed the guitar to Maria who gladly accepted it. Her fingers gently caressed the strings while her eyes shone with tears. She looked at him questionably wondering if the musical instrument in her hands had been hers. He nodded to let her know that it used to be hers, the one she had left at the von Trapp villa many years ago. She started playing an old tune, a familiar sound. All the children, including Alexandra as well as Georg joined in when Maria started playing Edelweiss.

"Mommy, you used to sing to me this song when I was a little child." Alexandra said proudly. Maria nodded and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Maria, do you remember the Do-Re-Mi song, the one we used to sing?" Louisa asked curiously. Maria nodded and long before they all were singing that song too. Looking at Alexandra Maria noticed the exhaustion on the little girl's face; she had almost fallen asleep on the floor.

"Children, can you excuse me for a few minutes? She is exhausted I have to put her to bed. It's past her bedtime, and today has been very tiring for her, too." Maria whispered. The other children smiled at the affection and love they saw on Maria's face. Georg gently picked up the little girl and carried her upstairs to the guestroom. Maria and Georg stood long at the girl's bedside, arranging the blanket around her before hand in hand they joined the rest of the family downstairs. The old family stories went on, as well as the questions the children asked Maria about the last 7 years they had missed in each others' lives. As much as they enjoyed this family time together, Maria and Georg longed for some time alone. The older children noticed the loving look on their faces and the way their entwined hands were gently resting on the couch between them.

"I think it's getting late for me, too. So if you will excuse me..." Louisa started, but all the other children understood her initiatives and followed her upstairs.

"We are alone finally." Georg sighed. "What about a little walk in the garden, but if you are tired... "He started, but couldn't finish because Maria gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yes, a little walk would do good. Besides, Alexandra told me stories about the garden, so I really would like to see it." Maria answered. They stood up; Georg put her arm around Maria's shoulder and the couple slowly took a walk around the garden. It was a mild summer night; only a light breeze touched their faces.

"It's really nice out here, Georg." Maria sighed as the two of them sat down on a bench.

"I'm glad you are finally here. I have been counting the days." Georg confessed.

"So have I darling, and so has Alexandra. She seems to be happy here." Maria said before their lips met in a passionate kiss. The world around her ceased to exist, all she could feel was Georg's body close to her, all her senses enjoying fully the romantic moment. She felt him deepening the kiss as his hands traveled up and down her back. His lips left hers to place kisses along her neck all the way down to her shoulders. She didn't want him to stop, but knew that they had to before things ran out of control. Reluctantly Maria broke the embrace between them, smiling she indicated the agreement they had made.

"Oh yes, please forgive me." Georg said while looking into her eyes.

"No problem. We just have to be patient until we are married." Maria said and gently stroked his face. He nodded in agreement and pulled her close to rest against his chest.

"Maria, tomorrow we can go to the church to set the date of our wedding. The girls would surely be happy to look after Alexandra. And then we could have a nice lunch together, just the two of us. How does that sound?" He asked while wrapping his arms around her.

"Perfect." She sighed in contentment.

"Also darling, you should pick a destination for our honeymoon." Georg said while gently rubbing her arms.

"Honeymoon? Oh Georg, I don't necessarily insist on that. Being your wife is my only dream, and if that comes true..." Maria couldn't finish her sentence because Georg put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"No Maria. We'll go on a honeymoon. Maybe not for 6 weeks as we had planned, and seeing the situation in Europe, Paris cannot be done either, but something here in this country I'm sure would do. I want to spoil you, pamper you and be alone with you." He whispered into her ears.

"Okay, I'll think about it. But no matter where you take me, I'll be happy. I love you." Maria said while turning in his arms to face him.

"I love you, too. I cannot wait until we are married, and you are mine forever." He said and pulled her close to him again.

To be concluded....

Okay, as I said there is only one chapter left! Please review and the wedding chapter will be up VERY SOON! ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. **

The next 2 summer months were the busiest for the von Trapp family. Everyone was eager to participate in the preparation of the wedding of Maria and Georg. The date was set for August 12. They went through the guest list, and final number came to 30, only friends and family members were invited. This time they thought the house's garden would just do fine as the location of the wedding. The flowers had been ordered, and also they chose a caterer company as well. As for the honeymoon destination Georg came up with the idea of the two of them going to Virginia Beach for 10 days where they could have some time only for themselves. Maria thought this duration a bit too long at first, but then Georg easily managed to convince her.

There were many things to be done, not only the family's attire had to be ordered, but also Maria had to find a new school for Alexandra, as well as some duties back in Vermont awaited her before she could start her life as Mrs. Maria von Trapp. First she thought of selling her house, but then realized that the little house had really grown close to her heart and the little tailor shop was also something she couldn't see let go either. After considering her situation, and consulting with Georg and her friends, she decided to keep it, but she handed over the management to the girls who had been working for her. On one of those errands Liesl and Louisa accompanied her to Vermont, because she was in need of their help, she had too many things at her house that needed to be transferred to New York. Also, her two friends were making her wedding gown, and she had to be there for fitting.

"So what do you think?" Maria came out of the fitting room, swinging around in her gown. The simple white gown perfectly fitted to her slim figure making her look like a heavenly creature. She took a look at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Her heart started beating rapidly at the thought of Georg's reaction seeing her in it. She gently stroked the bodice part of the dress before turning around to see the girls' reaction. The sight of Maria amazed them all.

"You look absolutely fabulous, Maria." They said almost in unison.

"What do you plan to do with your hair?" Liesl asked.

"Oh, I was only thinking of a bun with a few petals of flowers. I don't want to have a veil, I'm too old for that." Maria replied with a smile on her face hiding her own embarrassment.

"No matter what you are going to wear, father will be the happiest person in the world on that day. We all will be happy, Maria, this is what we have been dreaming about for 7 years. Right Louisa?" Liesl asked turning her head to Louisa, who nodded in agreement.

"Come here." Maria whispered and opened her arms. The two girls were gladly accepting it, and the three of them went into a big hug.

The day of the wedding arrived sooner than expected and Maria was excitedly preparing in the guest room. Still wearing her dressing gown she looked out of the window to see people arranging the seats and flowers in the garden. Her hair had already been done, even her make up was on her face, and the only thing she had left was to put on her wedding gown. She was in a nervous state mixed with happy excitement and anticipation. Her bags were packed for the honeymoon, and it was beyond her belief that today she was going to finally become Mrs. Maria von Trapp, the waiting was over. The girls were using another room to get dressed and Alexandra joined her sisters, so that Maria didn't have to care about anything else, but herself only. Maria sat on the bed trying to relax a bit when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Maria, it's me, Helena. Can I come in?" She heard Helena's voice. Pulling the robe together on her, she went to answer the door.

"Yes, come in please. I will need someone to help with the gown anyway." She answered. Helena entered the room and immediately noticed the tension on Maria's face.

"Maria, is everything alright with you?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so. I'm only a bit nervous. Isn't it silly?" Maria asked in response while taking a seat on the bed.

"No Maria, it's not silly at all. Although I don't see any reason for being nervous. What are you afraid of?" Helena softly laughed.

"Oh nothing actually. It's just my wedding day and everything." Maria slightly smiled.

"You will be fine." She started. "Maria, I wanted to talk to you." Helena finished. Maria gave her a questioning look. "Please don't take this the wrong way; I'm just a silly old woman..." She stopped for a moment. "But you are getting married today. I want to give you something that I got from my mother when I was going to get married." She said and reached into her bag. "Here. This used to belong to my mother and also I wore it on my wedding day. I want you to wear this pearl necklace today." Helena said with teary eyes and took a hold of Maria's hand. "You are _my _daughter Maria. I know we met under circumstances when life was hard on you, and now my heart is filled with joy to see your happiness. Also please know that no matter what happens, I will be always here for you as a friend and a mother." Helena said while her eyes were shining with tears.

"Oh, Helena." Maria said equally with shining eyes. "Thank you for everything. I never knew my real mother, but I have met you and you were really a mother to me. You have taught me so much and I don't know what I would have done without you throughout the years. Helena, you saved my life." Maria said her eyes welling with tears.

"Please don't cry Maria. You will ruin your make up." Helena smiled. "Now, I think it's time for you to put on your gown. Come, I will help you." Maria stood up and with Helena's help she put on her wedding gown as well as Helena fixed the necklace around Maria's neck. Again, swinging in front of the mirror she was surprised to see her reflection.

"You look gorgeous Maria and the necklace goes perfectly with your gown. Your Sea Captain won't be able to take his eyes off you." Helena whispered. Maria turned around and gave a big hug to her. The soft tunes of the wedding procession were heard from the garden and Maria knew that it was time to start her journey. Liesl voice from behind the door also told her to go. She took a deep breath and after exchanging a reassuring look with Helena she started walking downstairs.

Liesl gave her the bunch of roses that she raised to feel their scent. She lifted her head to establish eye contact with Georg waiting for her at the end of the aisle. As the orchestra began to play the music Maria slowly walked down the aisle. Georg just stood there and looked at her with wonderment. She was gorgeous, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. For a moment he was afraid of waking up from a dream, but after realizing that it was the reality, his face reflected nothing but true happiness. While walking down the aisle for an instance Maria looked around to see her friends and family members gathered in the garden but then again she fixed her gaze on her fiancé. Georg smiled at her and reached out for her hand when she finally reached the little gate at the end of the aisle. Together facing the priest, they stated their vows to each other. Maria felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked into Georg's loving gaze.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said out "You may kiss the bride."

Georg gently cupped her face with his hands and their heads started moving towards each other. Maria closed her eyes before she finally felt his lips touching hers as they kissed each other for the first time as a married couple.

The End.

_**A/N**: This was the longest story and maybe the hardest one I have ever written. At first I wasn't sure if I should post it because of the touchy subject and the strange plot it explored. But then my wonderful beta, Jessica did some prereading and she encouraged me to go ahead with posting. So I did, and the tons of reviews (being positive or critical) helped me keep going. Thank you to all of you (those who reviewed and those who didn't) for reading my story and for the feedbacks telling me what you really thought of this piece of fanfiction. Also, last but not least I again want to say a big thank you to Jessica. Without her help this story would have not turned out the way it finally did! _

_So again thank you for taking the time to read my story, and since you were so good at reviewing, I think I have a little surprise for you... Enjoy the little Epilogue! _

_**Epilogue **_

_6 months later..._

_Standing by the window and watching the snowflakes gently falling down in the moonlight Maria did not hear her husband slowly approach her from behind. She startled when his arms went around her waist, finding their rest on her slightly expanded stomach. Covering his hands with hers, she leaned back against his chest. _

"_How are you, Darling?" Maria asked. _

"_It has been a long day, but otherwise I'm fine. And what about you and my youngest child?" He asked while gently rubbing her stomach. _

"_We are both fine. I had an appointment with Dr. Kramer this morning; he says that everything is alright." Maria answered while turning in his arms to face him. They had been married for 6 months now, and she had never felt happier in her entire life. Finally her life was complete, expecting their second child made her feel overwhelmed with joy. Looking into her eyes Georg slowly placed his lips on hers and they shared a deep, long lasting kiss. Their lips parted when Maria suddenly gasped in surprise. A familiar but still a new sensation coming from inside made her stop for a moment while her hand automatically went to her stomach. _

"_Maria, are you alright? What happened, Darling?" Georg asked in concern._

"_Nothing.. it's just.." Tears were welling in her eyes while gently guiding her husband's hand to rest on her stomach. Together, they felt it again as the little pulse repeated. Georg couldn't contain his tears either, guiding Maria to sit on the bed. He saw Maria's face overwhelmed with emotions. Her eyes still shining with tears she put her head on Georg's shoulder. Her memory went back to another time when she first had felt the sensation of soft baby kicks coming from inside. Seeing the tears on her face, Georg gently wiped them away with his fingers. _

"_Oh Darling, I love you." He whispered into her ear, an action that brought more tears to her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry, Georg. I know I'm too emotional now...I cannot help but remember the time when I was expecting Alexandra, and the evening I first felt her and how I longed for you to be there... and now we can share this. I'm just happy..." She finished, her eyes still shining with tears. _

"_I'm happy too. And I have been just thinking about the same thing. How I wish I had been there, but I'm here now and this precious moment is only ours." He said softly, his hand caressing Maria's rounded stomach. His gaze locked with hers their lips met again in a passionate kiss. _

Please leave a little feedback!


End file.
